Wyoming: Past Events Are Relevant
by Darman Dark-Void
Summary: Disclaimer: Red Vs Blue is trademarked by Rooster Teeth. I have no intention of using this book for profit but to share my view on the RVB Universe. At the end of season 5 Wyoming is stabbed through the chest by Tucker and is left to die. as he breathes his last breathes Wyoming reflects on his past and his choices that he has made.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

-Blood Gulch, June 17th 2553 1600 hours-

Wyoming pointed his rifle at the three figures in front of him. "Well fuck." The one on the far left said. Wyoming's gaze flicked to the soldier for a second, the man was wearing cobalt blue armor, a sniper rifle held loosely in his hands. His eyes then drifted to the other two soldiers In front of him. To his right was an old companion. Tex, like him she was a former Project Free Lancer assassin out for hire. This time she had signed on the wrong side. Ever since the program disbanded Wyoming had been working independently, Tex on the other hand had left on he own path. The last words she had spoken were, "I need to find him, I need to find him and get revenge for everything he's done to me, you and everyone else as well. The director will pay for his crimes."

Wyoming respected Texas but never really understood her motives. Her armor was tattered and bent in almost every possible way, you could hardly tell it was actually originally black with all of the soot and blast marks on it. And finally the man that stood between the two of them. The one named Tucker, he dawned an aquamarine or teal color armor it didn't matter to him he would be dead in a moment anyway. In his hands he held a rifle like Wyoming's but his real interest was the silver cylinder that was attached to his hip. The cylinder was actually an energy based sword that could cut through almost anything. Wyoming had been hired to retrieve the weapon at any cost.

In the right hands the sword could be used to turn the tide of the war and bring human supremacy back to the universe. Wyoming turned to face Tucker head on. "Your son is very special, he..."

" ya I know. I probably should have read to him more or something." Tucker cut him off.

"Not that kind of special you half wit. I mean that he is the hire to the throne in the alien hierarchy. Once he gets his sword we can use him to corrupt their government form The inside." "That's sick!" Church exclaimed.

"No that's our job. To win the war no matter the cost."

"what the hell Tex, aren't you supposed' to be good at this stealth stuff?" Tucker asked.

Tex started to flicker before going completely invisible. "I am." the disembodied voice ambushed everyone. Tex appeared behind Wyoming and stabbed him in the back with her knife. Thinking quickly Wyoming activated his time distortion unit reverting back to before Tex turned invisible. Tex faded again. "I am." The voice hit him again. "oh my Tex has gone invisible what ever shall I do." Wyoming said smugly. A smile forming on his face beneath this helmet. "Don't be so smug she beat you last time and you weren't out numbered like you are this time." Church shot at him. Wyoming stared at him, they all knew very well that Wyoming was out numbered but they would do nothing to stop him. They were too scared of the lone mercenary. "You know what? Just keep wasting time until Tex takes you out."

"Oh you mean, her!" Wyoming wiped around and slammed the butt of his gun into Tex's visor. A satisfying crack resonated from the hit. "Poor Tex. She never did no when she was-"Wyoming was cut off mid sentence. The blade of an energy sword pierced his body armor. "Beaten?" Tucker withdrew the blade from Wyoming and let the body fall limp. His body slumped up against a pillar that extruded from the top of the base they stood on. Wyoming watched them run off. He adjusted himself into a sitting posture. The blade had torn through his time distortion unit so he couldn't revert back, he was going to die. He reached up and removed his helmet. His short black hair was matted to his head with sweat. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his hand. It started to shift.

His vision started to blur, images of his past flashed before him. "So its true your past does flash before your eyes." Wyoming laid his against the wall and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mission 1**_

_**Chapter 1: Launch**_

-Project Free Lancer (PFL) HQ 2548-

Wyoming strode into the briefing room. Already there was North Dakota, Carolina and Maine.

The three of them stood in front of a holographic projection table. Wyoming could hear the armored foot steps of someone approaching from behind. C.T and South Dakota walked into the room talking quietly together. Behind them Agent Florida waltzed in. Wyoming nodded at the two girls that had just entered the room in front of him. Florida simply shook his head. _So he didn't hear any of what they were talking about. _Wyoming joined the rest of his comrades at the table. Almost on cue the director walked out of the shadows and into the light. "Alright listen up. This operation is extremely confidential we can not afford to mess this one up. We will split into two teams, Carolina you take North, South and C.T, you will be team Alpha. Maine you will lead Bravo team. Accompanying you will be Wyoming and Florida."

"As you command," Maine said in a deep almost painful tone.

The directors gaze passed to everyone in the group.

"Lets begin." the holo table lit up a bright blue and rearranged itself. A city scape formed out of glowing bars. "Alpha team, you will be in charge of securing our main objective, Located here." The director pointed at a stout building surrounded by much larger buildings. "why keep it in the small building when there are bigger ones around?" C.T asked. "Because," Carolina was the first to respond. "by keeping it low they can have a better defense against aerial insertions by placing rocketeers in these three buildings and this building also offers the best escape route if anything happens. You see these tunnels they branch off into at least four additional passages each making it impossible to tell which one they will come out of. Plus we don't have enough man power to cover each route."

"Excellent work Carolina now you will be be entering via one of the tunnels." the director stepped forward again "Here." he pointed at a darkened trail and it lit up red. "as far as we know the insurrectionists don't patrol these routes so the only conflicts will be anything you find inside of the base."

"Bravo, your job is to secure this roof top here" One of the three roof tops lit up red as well. "This roof top offers the most coverage, and will allow you to stop any reinforcements they may have on standby." Maine nodded his head. "One more down side Bravo, the elevator is heavily guarded so you'll have to use to stairs." Another nod form Maine. "Alpha your kit includes suppressed pistols and rifles of low caliber. Bravo yours is a little more, fun. You have been given high caliber sniper rifles and a hefty amount of explosive ordinance." Wyoming saw Florida straighten up a bit out of the corner of his eye. "You will be leaving at 0300 in docking bay 9. get your kit together and wait for further instruction." With that the director turned on his heel and walked back into the shadows without even making a sound. Wyoming envied that about him. He turned and walked out of the room behind the hulking Maine.

In the locker room Florida approached Wyoming. "What were C.T and South talking about?" He asked. "Couldn't tell. I was too far away to hear them, I don't like it though their planning something, something big." Wyoming turned back to his locker. "Keep an eye on them I don't trust C.T as far as I could through her. And South is just one step away from being a homicidal maniac." South walked around the edge of his locker. "Just hope your on my side then sweety." winking at him as she passed. Wyoming turned to look at her. She had a fine body, slender medium build short cropped blond hair and an attitude for trouble to top it all off. "I still don't know what it is you see in her." Florida said leaning on another locker. "Or her in you." he said letting out a laugh. Florida was a well laid back soldier something he wished Carolina could learn from in his opinion. Wyoming opened his locker and a small picture fell out. He picked it up and placed it back in his locker.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mission 1:**_

_**Chapter 2: Departure**_

-PFL Docking bay 9 0300 hours-

Maine strode into the docking bay. His heavy boots clanking against the hull of the ship. Wyoming sat on an ammo crate holding an SRS87 Sniper rifle. It was an older model, had back before the human-covenant war. PFL had access to all of the newest tech but Wyoming preferred this model.

It had a smaller caliber rounds but with explosive tips, as well as it traded impact for speed, mobility and a larger capacity. They were fighting other humans after all not some heavily armoured aliens with tech that not even the director could fully understand. Florida walked over to Maine picking up a modded MA3 assault rifle. Florida loved explosions more then any of the other freelancers. That's why he took the time to modify his rifle to shoot small 10mm high impact explosive grenades. Despite the modification the rifle remained light and held 17 rounds.

"So big guy any news we should know about?" Maine turned around to face the man. Maine stood a good foot and a half over Florida. "No," Maine struggled to get out. "Okay." Florida turned to walk away but Maine put a massive hand on his shoulder and spun him back around to face him. "you better not screw this up Florida, make sure you pack enough explosives to level that building," Florida popped a hand up and made a cocky salute. "Will do boss man" And half skipped half jogged away. The door to the hanger opened and Alpha team entered. "Okay listen up!"

Carolina walked to the centre of the room, A small holo table rose from the floor. Update, Maine your team is to blow your building up during the extraction, this will draw the attention away form us and toward you." Maine nodded and looked to Florida who was doing a little dance in place. He looked up at him and stopped dead. "Sorry." Maine turned his head back to the table. "Bravo your extraction will be on the roof with you. The director has designed some prototype flight packs. This will be their first test, good luck." a marine entered the room with a hiss of the door. Sliding on her helmet she walked toward the pelicans that were parked in the hanger. "Low plating and no weapons. Okay lets get a move on everyone on board Alpha with me Bravo in the other lets go I got a tight schedule and I intend to keep it!"

They clambered into the back of the pelicans Wyoming helped Florida who was having a hard time getting in because if an massive arm load of excavation det sticks. "Thank you." he said as Wyoming pulled him in and the ship started to lift. The back hatch closed and the interior lights lit up the small cabin. Wyoming looked at Florida who was humming something lowly to himself while playing with one of the det sticks attaching a blob of C11 and holding it all together with Duct Tape. _Awe Duct Tape the most useful tool at our disposal. _Wyoming looked down at his thigh plates. To magazines were strapped to them by Duct Tape. Then his gaze moved to Maine. The big man was standing up with his helmet off. Swaying back and forth. "You Okay chap?" Maine pulled a pistol from his side and aimed it at Wyoming. Then it was lowered just as fast as it was raised. Maine heaved into a bag and wiped the remains from his chin and lips. Maine looked at the two men in the cabin with him. "No one can know," "Don't worry lad your secret is safe with us." Florida remained quiet and simply nodded.

"That better have been in your bucket back there!" The pilots voice came over the intercom. "Get ready approaching the target zone in less then eight." Wyoming stood up and unlatched his sniper from its holder. "How in the devil will you carry all of those up twenty flights of stairs?" he asked.

Maine grabbed the sticks with one hand and unlatched his tri-barrel rocket launcher with the other. "move," Maine said gesturing at the hatch. Florida nodded and followed suit grabbed his rifle off the wall and stood at the edge of the ramp. Wyoming pulled the slid back on his sniper loading the first round into the chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mission 1:**_

_**Chapter 3: Arrival**_

-Planet Gareth 0430 hours-

The pelican shuddered under Wyoming's feet. The loading hatch lowered revealing the beautiful cityscape below. "Target building up ahead." The pilots voice reported. "I'm in a good mood today so, I'll drop you off at the thirteenth floor VIP landing pad. You won't have as long as a clime from there." "We appreciate it," Maine strained. The pelican lowered down and the platform became visible, so did an enemy rocket flying right at them. "Incoming!" Florida yelled. "Taking evasive manoeuvres now!" The pilot yelled back. The pelican lurched to the left then to the right. "Its passed us, no wait its coming back around!" The pilot didn't have the time to move this time the rocket slammed into the left wing of the pelican. "We're hit! I'll try to get as close as I can for you to drop out!" The pelican dropped from the sky. "NOW!" The pilot screamed. The three men jumped out of the back. Ten feet below they hit the platform hard. Wyoming and Florida rolled to fade to momentum were as Maine just landed solid creating a cascading crater where he landed. Dust and debris rained on them from his impact.

"Quite the welcoming party if I do say so myself." Wyoming said in a calm manor. "I've regained control of the pelican I'm returning to base now." The pilot reported. the pelican lifted to equal them on the platform. Through the view screen they could see the pilot waving. Another rocket appeared behind him and blew out the rear thrusters. The pelican spun out of control before slamming into the landing pad and exploding. "Poor guy." Florida straightened up and saluted the wreckage.

The team moved into the building. Clearing each floor as they went. Every four rooms Florida would kick down a door and plant a det stick into the ground step back and nod. Finally they reached the roof. Maine sneaked around the edge of a low cover. Wyoming wondered how he was able to get that low to the ground without crawling on his hands and knees. A trooper walked up to Maine's cover, Maine jumped up and buried his knife into the woman's neck she fell to the ground in a heap gasping for air before going completely limp.

Wyoming and Florida followed suite and took out the remaining troopers on the roof. Wyoming crouched behind an air vent. The last guard was looking through a sniper scope and probably had no idea what was going on around him. Wyoming pulled out his knife and raised it above his shoulder. Stepping carefully toward the man. Wyoming's foot caught the edge of the air vent and the trooper's head wiped around. Wyoming lunged forward hoping to end it quickly but the man dodged his attack and pulled his own knife. He slowly backed away from Wyoming and hit a wall, or rather Maine. The trooper looked up and Maine grabbed his head and cranked it right around snapping his neck and ending his life. His body too joined the pile of insurrectionist bodies.

Florida walked over to a crate with the PFL logo on it and pulled the top off of it. "Take a look. Its our ride out when we're done here." Wyoming walked over and peered into the crate. Three metal packs laid inside small wings positioned on the sides and one large thruster in the centre of the pack. Wyoming had never seen a flight pack like that before. Florida placed the last three stick on the roof and armed all of them. "Okay we are good to go. Here you go big guy I'll let you do the honours." and handed the detonator to Maine with open hands. Maine stuttered for a moment before taking the detonator. Wyoming set up his sniper on the railing of the buildings edge. Zooming in on the main building below. "Alpha this is Bravo, we're in position." The radio hissed before Carolina answered. "Okay we are moving in now." "Good to hear. Let us know when you need that exfil." Wyoming pulled away from the scope and moved to a better and more comfortable spot. "Okay its starting."

South kicked the door to the base and it gave way. North and Carolina entered pistols raised. C.T following close behind. "Okay the target is on the third floor of the building we've got about fifteen minutes before they find the dead bodies, so lets do this quickly and quietly." Carolina said moving to the side of the next door. North cycled his visor mode. "thermals show three enemies. Two to the left and one leaning on the door." Carolina changed her visor as well. "Okay ready." South took several steps back before charging the door with her shoulder. The door exploded into splinters and the trooper that was leaning on the door was thrown across the room before slamming into the opposing wall leaving a very disturbing red shape as he slide down the wall. Carolina, North and C.T rushed the room and dropped the remaining two troopers. The door across from them opened moving the dead troopers body with it. Five more troops rushed in after hearing the commotion. Diving behind cover C.T motioned to South, South nodded and slide a small disc out into the middle of the room. The enemy fire stopped for a moment before a flash blinded them at that time the four agents jumped up and killed all of them. They moved throughout the rest of the building with little trouble. "This is Alpha. We are moving ahead on schedule keep the skies clear for us okay." "Understood," Maine said.

Bravo sat waiting on the roof. Florida jumped up and stretched. "well, I'm bored." "Keep it down," Maine glared at him. Wyoming stepped back from his sniper to stretch as well. Florida spun in a circle with his arms lifted. He planted his foot and pointed at the sky. "Isn't that an enemy ship coming this way?" Wyoming grabbed and flung his sniper to the direction that he was pointing. "Not just one but seven ships." Maine reached down and grabbed his rocket launcher. Florida raised his rifle and Wyoming zoomed in. "Guys this is Alpha, little bit of a complication here." the radio buzzed in Wyoming's ear. "We got our own problems at the moment can we get you to call back later?"

"frade' not. They were waiting for us."

The words echoed in his head. "Attention ass holes! We have you surrounded give up and we might let you live!" A voice emanated from one of the ships approaching. South stood back to back with the rest of her team. The lights of the room lit up flooding the room as well as reviling at least thirty enemy troops. "Fuck! How did we not see this coming?" One troop stood out from the rest. Wearing red plates over the standard black outfit. And holding a very large machine gun that looked like it was supposed to be mounted on a tripod. "Throw down your weapons. Now!" He yelled out at them. "Crap." South started to raise her pistol but Carolina stopped her. "Don't we will find a way out of this but for now we need to do as they say."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mission 1:**_

_**Chapter 4: Complications**_

-Planet Gareth 0615 hours-

The enemy assault ships moved closer to Bravo. "Open fire," Maine cried. His rocket launcher unloaded at the first ship. One, two, three shots all spiralling toward the first ship. It moved out of the way of the first two rockets but the third hit him right in the canopy. The ship jerked left and slammed into another ship dropping it from the sky. The two rockets that missed flipped back around and hit two more ships it their tails ending there progress as well.

Wyoming sprinted to cover beside Maine and Florida. Florida was in the middle of reloading Maine's rocket launcher when he slide around the corner. "Good show mate, only three more to go." Maine nodded. Wyoming popped up and fired his rifle at one of the ships. The rounds exploded on the hull of the ship. Wyoming adjusted his aim and aimed for the thrusters on its wings. Two more shots and the thruster blew out causing the ship to spin from lack of propulsion. Timing his shot right Wyoming took out the other sides thruster as well. The ship plummeted down to the ground far below. He looked over to Florida who was firing his rifle as well aiming way up in the sky. Wyoming looked back over to the ships in the sky. A hail the grenades rained down on the last two ships. The two of them couldn't handle the barrage and exploded in the sky like massive fireworks. Wyoming called on the radio. "Okay now what was your problem?"

Carolina looked up and down and all around. _Ten, twenty, forty, shit forty-seven. _The trooper up on top of the crates jumped down and landed in front of her. "I'm only gonna' tell you this one more-"

he was cut off by Carolina's fist smashing through his visor and breaking his nose and probably a lot of his teeth. The man fell right backwards and landed with a solid clank. Carolina pulled something from her belt and threw it down. It exploded into a purple cloud that filled the entire room. "Everyone switch to thermals, kill all of them." She roared. "Oh hell yes now that's an order I will get behind!" South cried as she pulled her knife out of its seethe and charged the first enemy she saw. She jumped on him and buried the knife deep into his neck then pulled her pistol on him and shot twice just to make sure he was dead before charging the next enemy.

Carolina sprinted headlong into her first victim and kicked him into another, South ran past firing into the two downed enemies as she went then jumping on the heads of three more. C.T and North were heading to the back of the room looking for their objective. Sure enough there it was sitting on top of a crate. C.T grabbed it and put a gloved hand to her helmet. "We got it when you two are done playing join us at the exfil point." "Copy that." Carolina snapped that last troopers neck and looked over at South who was sitting on a throne of bodies cleaning her knife using the massive gun the commander was carrying. "Lets go." Carolina jerked her head at the door. South leaped down from her throne and walked ahead of Carolina. "Bravo we are on our way out now get ready to blow the building."

"Copy that Alpha priming explosives now."

Maine tossed the detonator up and down in his hand. Florida looked like a small child waiting for the father to light the fireworks. They all had there packs on, they were just waiting for the signal to blow the building. "Okay, ready." Carolina's voice came over all of their coms Maine pressed a massive thumb down on the detonator and the first explosions rang from down below. "I rigged them to blow by floor. Start at the bottom and work its way up. It gives us more time to jump this way." No doubt he had the largest smile on his face. The tree men ran at the edge of the building and jumped off. Wyoming looked at Maine who was flailing his arms in the air and then to Florida who was looking at the building as it exploded. He clasped his hands together and straightened out. "now that was an amazing explosion even if I do say so my self." Wyoming couldn't help but to agree. The entire building crumbled down and landed on the smaller building below. _Perfect that will cover our tracks._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mission 1:**_

_**Chapter 5: Return and Debriefing**_

-Planet Gareth 0900 hours-

Alpha team was waiting when Bravo swooped down from he skies. Wyoming and Florida came in for a smooth landing and only having to walk off the momentum, Maine on the other hand stumbled and almost went head first into the side of the pelican that was ready to extract them. Carolina approached the three men just arriving. "Glad to see that you all made it. Now lets get out of here and back to base for debriefing." The seven commandos clambered into the back of the pelican. Wyoming took a seat near the hatch and locked his sniper beside him. Florida took the seat to his left and South the one on his right. Maine looked ency. The ship lurched and they began the ride home. South popped the seal on her helmet and slid it off. Her short blond hair clinging to the lining of the helmet. Wyoming did the same. His hair was matted down by sweat. Running a gloved down his head smoothing it out. Sweat ran down his face. South giggled quietly to herself and looked around the cabin. Almost everyone had taken their helmets off except for Florida who was very content watching Maine hold in a mouth full of vomit before caving and rushing into the pilots cabin and filling a bag.

The ride was short and quiet for the most part. The ship docked in bay nine and they climbed back down onto a familiar sight. The directors personal assistant was waiting for them. "This way Please the Director is waiting for you." The man said gesturing at the doorway behind him. They all fallowed in a single file line. As they passed each person threw their weapons into the crates. Florida walked over cradling his rifle like a new born baby and set it down in a crate and closed it. _He is really fond of that rifle._ Wyoming thought to himself. The debriefing room was well lit. white marble walls reflected the light making it look bigger then it was. Optical Illusions can't hide how cramped they all were standing shoulder to shoulder in the space. The Director sat at the head of the table with his hands clasped on the table. "Please take a seat, all of you." They all moved to a seat and sat down. Wyoming admired the table. It was a well polished onyx with gold trim and the programs insignia carved into the center.

"The full report is right here sir." Carolina slid a folder over to the Director and he stopped it, and opened to the first sheet. "They were waiting for us?"

"Yes sir." Carolina straightened like she was about to be scolded.

"How in the hell did they learn of our intentions. Councilor!" the man from the docking bay stepped forward. "I want this looked into. It appears that we have a leak." The Directors gaze flowed slowly to each person seated at the table and settled on Wyoming. Wyoming panicked. _Does he really suspect me. _Sweat started to form on his brow. "You are all dismissed. Except you." he pointed at Carolina. Wyoming stood up and followed the others out of the debriefing room.

Wyoming sat in the locker room holding his helmet in his hands. "Hey!" his head shot up looking back and forth. South stood in the doorway. Wyoming relaxed a bit. "Watch you doin'?" She asked taking a seat next to him on the bench. Nothing just passing the time. He looked over at South. She had her armor plates off and all she wore was the protective under lay. With out her armor she was a very attractive young woman. Wyoming smiled at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." Wyoming said. _You look nice._ South stood up and offered a hand to Wyoming. "Come one." "Where are we going?" Wyoming asked taking her hand in his. "Mess hall looks like you could use something to eat. Get stuff off your mind." She smiled at him and guided him out of the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mission 2:**_

_**Chapter 1: New Guys**_

-PFL HQ August 25th 2548, 1000 hours-

It was times like this that Wyoming was thankful that the PFL HQ had air conditioning. He walked down the halls in the under lay of his suit. It was was too hot to be in full armor during the summer so everyone tried to limit their time in it. It had been over a month since the last mission he was on. Wyoming turned down another hall and followed it to the mess hall. The doors slid open as he approached and he walked through. A blast of smell hit his face and he inhaled deeply before coughing. North and York were sitting at a table talking helmets on the table next to them. Wyoming walked over and North gestured to a seat. He nodded and took it. "What are you chaps talking about?" Wyoming asked looking at York who was looking around the hall. "Just waiting." York said still looking. "For what?"

"Eh. you ask a lot of questions, you know that Wyoming?" North looked at York then to Wyoming "HE is waiting for Carolina. Me, I promised to gather some victims for South." Wyoming cocked his head a little confused. Everyone knew that York and Carolina were an "unofficial" couple but he didn't understand the bit about South.

He was about to say something when South and Carolina walked into the hall. Carolina was wearing a bright blue tee shirt and shorts. The logo on the shirt was not of PFL instead it was the logo for the International Grif Ball League. South was in her under lay like him, but she wore a cooking apron over top. Almost tempting the apron said "Kiss the Chef" in it. "South said she wanted to try her hand at cooking and she wanted some taste testers and York and Carol' were the only ones to try." North looked up at his sister who looked flustered. "Besides everyone thinks that shes gonna poison us or kill us if we say its bad." South put the tray on the table. Three plates were on it. "Well I thought that I would try something easy first so here we go." she took a deep breath and passed a plate to the three of them. Wyoming sat back in his chair to watch. "I have made for you, Chicken and rice with a home made bar-ba-cue sauce. Well base made bar-ba-cue sauce." North was the first to take a bite.

He lifted his fork and then dropped it for another bite. York and Carolina looked at each other and shrugged before digging in them selves. Wyoming looked at South she was standing with her hands behind her back looking at her friends eating. North cleared his plate then pushed it away. Not much later Carolina and York did the same. "So?" She asked leaning forward a bit. North wiped his mouth and said. "Well mine was a little dry, meaning you over cooked it a bit." York was next. "Mine well how to say this, it was raw. Not even a little raw but like not even cooked." Carolina looked at the two men. "I don't know what their talking about but mine was perfect." she smiled at South. "Face it I'm no cook I can't do this. I quit!" she threw the apron down on the ground and stormed out of the mess hall. North looked at Wyoming and he nodded. Wyoming got up and followed her out. He caught up to her in the hall. "Wait, hold on South. Listen if you want to learn to cook I can teach you." She was taken off guard. "R-Really? You would do that for me?" Wyoming nodded.

The Directors voice came over the PA. "Attention everyone. I would like everyone to assemble in the briefing room." the two of them looked at each other before heading down the hall as instructed. The briefing room was starting to fill up. All of the agents stood at the ready. The Director walked out into the light in the ominous way that he does. "Now we have just picked up two more recruits into our program. May I introduce agents Washington and Georgia." Two armored figures stepped out and bowed slightly. "They will be joining you on your future missions." "Sir what is our next mission?" Carolina asked arms at her sides in tight fists. "Briefing is tomorrow. I want you Maine and these two to be there. Understood?" "yes sir." Carolina started to relax. "dismissed." the Director called and everyone left the room one at a time.

In the hall a group massed around the two new guys. Wyoming joined the crowd. "Listen all I want to do is get some shut eye before the briefing in the morning so can I go?" Washington asked. "Not yet."C.T said. Whats your training? What did you specialize in?" "Um well that would have to be negotiations. Georgia sounded more confident and chipper "I was top of the class in piloting and close quarters." He said. "That's good. Cause I have no idea what the hell we're gonna do with negotiations over here." C.T looked at Washington and he raised his hands to protect his face. She sighed. "You can go now I guess." The two newbies walked toward the bunks and the rest continued to talk between them selves.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mission 2:**_

_**Chapter 2: Cooking in Heat**_

-PFL HQ September 1st 2548-

Wyoming was extremely happy. He had been teaching South how to cook and she was starting to pick up on it. He also thought that they were getting closer as well. Today Wyoming was teaching her how to cook lasagna. The two soldiers stood side by side in the kitchen chopping up tomatoes for the sauce. South being a show off cut up two tomatoes with lightning speed and flipped the knife up in the air then catching it again and tossing up three more tomatoes and dicing them neatly in half. Wyoming smiled and looked back at his work. "Okay now that the tomatoes are cut up it will be easier to crush them. Now lets dump them into the bowl here." He pulled a big mixing bowl over and they started dumping the bits into it. "Now, we crush." he said. South dug her hands deep into the bowl and clenched her fists tight. She repeated this over and over and over until the bowl was filled with a red paste with very few chunks.

"Done." She said backing away to the sink to wash off her hands. "Good, now that that's done we will start soaking the noodles and cooking the meat." Wyoming pulled out a big frying pan and another bowl. "wait. If we're gonna be cooking the lasagna anyway why do we need to cook the meat now?" South asked puzzled holding a package of finely ground beef in her hand. "you see, that's actually a good question. We have to cook the meat before hand because the temperature and the way we cook the lasagna wouldn't be enough to cook the meat all the way through. Or else it would make people sick." South nodded and placed the meat on the counter and opened it up.

The beef hit the frying pan with a sizzle and Wyoming moved it around and broke it up with a wooden spoon. "would you mind adding the noodles into the bowl of water there?" "sure." she said. Wyoming continued to break up the meat. Out of the corner of his eye Wyoming saw Georgia and Florida enter the mass hall. "mmm, something smells good in here." he said. "who's the cook?" South popped her head out of the serving window. "You're lookin' at her." and winked at him. Wyoming didn't mind it. The meat cooked through in no time. "Okay now we place the noodles on the pan like so." he layered the noodles on the bottom of the pan. "now we add the sauce and meat." they added some of both. "Now this is a personal preference but I like to add in a bit of cottage cheese to boost the cheeseyness of the dish." his inner Frenchmen starting to rise from the depths again. Cooking was one of his passions. In his down time he would read all the latest cook books and then try them and make changes to the recipes to make them better. He found that even tho Maine was a hard ass he liked to be Wyoming's taste tester for new dishes.

They laid more noodles and poured more sauce and beef on top and added the final layer of noodles. " now we take whats left of the sauce and slather it all over the top and grait some nice cheese the top it off. Might I recommend some aged cobbled jack?" "Wow, you really know your cheeses don't you?" Wyoming shied away. They placed the pan in the oven and and let it cook for close to an hour. When they pulled it out it was beautiful the cheese melted perfectly over the whole dish and when they cut into it a pillow of steam rose and filled the air. South took a deep breath. She looked pleased with herself. Wyoming was also glad that she was happy. "shall we plate some and hand it out? I think your brother, Georgia and Florida are out there now." she nodded and placed five pieces on plates and handed one to Wyoming and walked out to the dinning area and handed the rest of the plates to the guys at the table. Georgia took a big bite and wheeled back in his seat. "that. Is one fine ass lasagna, your not bad yourself. I know you can cook but what else can you do?" he said winking at her. Norths jaw dropped, Florida dropped his head and pushed his plate away. Wyoming was still standing in the kitchen window with his plate. "I don't know. You wanna find out?" then she sat on his lap and put her arm around his neck. Wyoming's face lit up bright red. He slammed his fork into the plate and walked out of the mess hall without anyone seeing him. South rounded the kitchen door again to face Wyoming. "Hey they really liked-" she stopped short and looked around and couldn't find Wyoming. "it." She finished then rejoined the rest of the group.

Wyoming stormed down the hall to the locker room. He opened his locker and grabbed the picture that lay on the shelf and looked at it. It was a picture of him wrapping his arms around South. The two of them dressed in civilian clothes and both smiling widely. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it up. He let it burn in his hand the flames licked his bare hand and left its mark. Tears started to form in his eyes. Maine walked out of the showers with a towel around his waist. "What did she do to." he grabbed his neck and cracked it. "to deserve that." Wyoming stared at the large man. The tears started to roll down his face. "its not me that she likes."

Maine walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Wyoming simply looked him in the eye. "Don't worry friend you will work past it. I just know it." over the four years that Wyoming knew Maine that was the first time he had ever said something sentimental. He looked at his hand. The fire had completely burned the picture and left a big black burn on his hand. That's_ probably going to scar._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mission 2:**_

_**Chapter 3: assignment**_

-PFL HQ September 3rd 2548 0900 hours-

Wyoming and Florida were walking down the hall of the base. Carolina had gotten back from another mission late last night. Another mission success big surprise there. Over the past two days he had tried to ignore South as best he could but everywhere he looked there she was her face attached to Georgia's. Each time it made him more and more angry. "Hey I'm gonna go and get something to eat you gonna join me?" Florida asked trying to take his mind off of the unfortunate couple. "No its okay my friend I think that I'm just going to have a shower and get some rest. I haven't gotten much lately. Besides I just lost my appetite" It was true every time he closed his eyes South was there almost as if to torture him more.

He rounded the corner of the change room and walked over to his looker. When he opened it a small black pile was at the bottom. _The picture._ He thought to himself. Grabbed a towel and placed his dog tags on its place. He closed the looker and walked toward the showers but stopped short. He turned his head. He listened for a sound. "ow!" his head turned back to the showers. He followed the wall to its end. "ow, ow, ow!" again. The voice was female and a mixture of pain and pleasure. Wyoming hesitated for a minute then poked his head around the corner of the doorway.

The sight before him enraged him to the point of breaking and his hands clenched so tight that his finger nails dug into his flesh. Georgia had South pinned up against the shower wall and they were having sex before him. Her face was red and relaxed as she bounced up and down on him. Wyoming thought about walking in there and beating the shit out of Georgia. As he started to move forward a familiar giants hand slapped down on his shoulder. Maine stood over him shaking his head. "The director wants to see you me, And him." pointing and the man in the showers with south. "Alive is my guess." Wyoming's head dropped full of shame. He had no right to break up what the two of them were doing she had made her decision and it wasn't him he would have to live with it. _Besides how would have you explained it to South. "I love you and you should be with me not him."_ The image of Georgia beaten bloody on the shower floor popped into his head. "Okay." he said to Maine. Maine walked into the shower and pulled the two lovers apart. Wyoming laughed to himself at the look on the twos faces. South fumbled to cover herself yelling at Maine. But her shouts fell on deaf ears. Maine stared at Georgia who made no attempt to cover his shame. "The director wants to see us. I suggest you get dressed and try to hide that." pointing at the mans hard on. Maine Walked out and winked at Wyoming. Back in the showers South was chewing Georgia out over the intrusion that was in no way his fault but she couldn't blame Maine or he would crush her under his fist.

Maine stood between Wyoming and Georgia. Probably for the better. "You three are to to an aerial insertion using the jet packs from your last mission." it wasn't the director that was briefing, them it was his assistant. "You are going to intercept the new corvette of the resistance. THE PROBLEM they have called it." the image of the ship appeared on the holo table. "Once aboard you are to plant charges in the slip space drive located here. And then you will breach the bridge and clear out any that oppose you." "so everyone." Georgia had stepped forward. "what I don't understand is why your sending the three of of us. I could do this mission all by my lonesome." the assistant glared at the man and continued the briefing. "you will have a window of approximately 5 minutes to do all of this because as soon as the ship leaves the planets orbit it will jump to slip space and we will have no way of reaching you. And if you blow the engines before entering the bridge the ship will crash and explode with you still on it." Georgia stood by his confident stance. _He is way too overconfident. Its going to be his down fall and I can't wait to see it. _The briefing ended and they left. The mission would start tomorrow morning.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mission 2:**_

_**Chapter 4: Flight Plan**_

-Planet Yuri_4 September 4th 2548 1400 hours-

Wyoming climbed up the cliff face with his rifle strapped to his back. Maine and Georgia below him. He reached up to a stuck out rock and it crumbled in his grasp. The rubble fell below and smashed off of Maine helmet then rained down on Georgia. "Hey watch what you're doin' up there will ya!" he yelled. Maine shook his head and continued to pull the loud mouth up. Wyoming clambered up onto the peak. The red sun was rising and mad his armor glow a dark orange and yellow. He dropped to a knee and reached over the edge of the cliff. A green and red gauntlet took his hand. Wyoming's face went white hot and seriously thought about letting go. "you gonna pull me up or what frenchy?" Georgia was standing on Maine's shoulders and looking at his pistol in his free hand. "Alright." Wyoming pulled the man up in one smooth motion. Georgia put one boot on the landing and pulled Wyoming toward the edge as a counter balance as he threw himself forward. Wyoming lost his footing and stumbled close to the edge. Maine caught him before he went over and Wyoming helped the giant to his feet.

They both looked over at Georgia who had both arms raised and appeared like a silhouette in the sun light. The light bounced off his armor making him glow like a Christmas tree. "Put some mud on you. You're like a bloody beacon." Maine said. Georgia looked over his shoulder and flipped him off. "Your just jealous that you're not this awesome." Wyoming pulled out his sniper and fixated out into the open.

"Their getting ready for launch. Won't be much longer now mate." speaking more to Maine then Georgia.

THE PROBLEM sat in its dock. Its engines heating up behind her. On the deck the insurrectionist commander Project Free lancer had been after for months stood at the helm. His blood red under suit barely showing under all of the thick mate black plates that topped it. The black was only interrupted by a single green plate on his thigh and his white full face visor helmet. It was an old ritual by Weira clan to take bits of armor from fallen comrades and sometimes valiant foes armor and attach it to your own to show respect and to carry them with you always. A smaller man walked up behind him. "Commander Grim we are ready." he said. "Very well, begin the launch." Grim responded in a deep voice.

Wyoming rose from his kneel. "Their moving, its time to go chaps." The three men lined up at the edge of the cliff. Georgia peered over the edge. "That is a very long way down." He said a little fear in his voice. Maine was the first to jump followed closely by Wyoming leaving Georgia standing alone on the peak of the mountain. He flustered audibly over their helmet coms and jumped after his team mates. Wyoming soared toward the massive corvette and fired his rifle at the deck guards. The first two shots pinged off of the hull but the third, fourth and fifth shots hit home and blew the back of the mens heads apart as the high powered rounds exited the other side. They landed on the ship and sprinted for the bulk head that led to the inside. Wyoming replaced his rifle on his back and pulled out a compact sub machine gun. The stock unfolded into his shoulder and the barrel extended out at least twenty centimeters and a little red dot sight raised from the body of the gun, lastly a fore hand grip flipped down and Wyoming toke hold of it. Georgia pulled out his Pistol and slide back the slide to check the chamber. Maine detached two massive light machine guns each looked like they needed two hands to wield but Maine held both as if they were small assault rifles.

Georgia went to place a breaching charge on the door. Maine stopped him. "No explosions. It will decompress the ship and everyone will die." Georgia's head dropped as Maine slammed his upper arm into the door and it yielded after the one blow. Inside the ship they met heavy resistance. Every turn they made was met by gun fire. "Take that hall there. It will lead you to the slip space drive. I'll take the bridge." Maine rounded the corner and began firing his massive guns. Wyoming nodded at him and turned to the proper corridor. Wyoming and Georgia made it to the the drives in less then three minutes. The drives hummed loudly around them. Georgia started placing the explosives on the supports all around the room. Wyoming followed syncing all charges to one detonator. "Maine, all done here just waiting on you." Wyoming said gloved hand raised to his helmet. "Hey why do you get to hold the detonator? Give it here." Georgia grabbed the device out of Wyoming's hand. A small click ringed in his ears. "SHIT!" Wyoming and Georgia ran out of the drive room. A massive ball of fire erupted out of the room and the halls fell silent before red lights started flashing and alarms sounded. "Maine, Georgia set off the explosives prematurely we have to leave, Now!" Georgia ran ahead of him stumbling. His jet pack sparked. Wyoming noticed two bullet holes in the back of it.

The alarms sounded on the bridge. Grim looked around and gun shots came from behind the bridge door. Several troops took up positions around the door. Grim turned to look. The gun shots stopped and loud foot steps came closer then stopped. The door light up as bullets ripped through and tore into his soldiers the door hissed then flew across the bridge and smashed into the navigation consul

killing three more troopers. Grim turned to look at who did this. Maine walked onto the bridge with both guns raised and smoking. Grim charged him pulling a cylinder from his back. It extended like a bat then the end fanned out into a battle ax. He swung high slicing the guns in half. And brought it back around for a chopping motion Maine jumped back avoiding the attack.

He looked at his guns and threw them aside. Pulling a ten inch knife that glowed a hot red from shoulder plate. Grim charged again. Maine stepped inside the weapons effective range. And slashed at the mans ribs. Grim let go with one hand and punched Maine in the side of the head. Maine pulled back and Grim looked down at the scare left by the knife burning through his plates. "Maine, Georgia set off the explosives prematurely we have to leave, Now!" Maine received the call over his helmet. "sir!" a lone trooper was left and was watching the two men fight. "They blew up our slip space drive we've got about five minutes before the ship explodes in low orbit." Maine looked out the view port. Instead of seeing the bright red sun he saw black. Lots and lots of black. The ship had entered the dark of space during their raid. "Get to your escape pod corporal, I can handle this Asshole alone." Grim turned back to Maine. Maine charged this time with a wide swing.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mission 2:**_

_**Chapter 5: Evacuate**_

-THE PROBLEM September 4th 2548 1459 hours-

Wyoming ran down the halls of the ship. All around him panels exploded off the walls and torn wires hung from the ceiling and sparked. Georgia was on his tail. The two men had to get out soon or the ship would explode with them on it. "Maine where are you?" Wyoming asked his com link. "bridge. I've engaged Commander Grim in combat. You need to leave now." Maine's voice was hoarse and clouded by the sounds of explosions and metal clanking against each other.

Maine lunged with his knife nearly catching Grim between the plates but he stepped clear and brought his ax high above his head. Maine kicked his calf and he toppled over to one side, the ax slamming to the ground. Grim stood up and crossed both arms in front of him before snapping them down to his sides. Two crescent blades ejected from his fore arms and locked in place. Maine grabbed his other shoulder and pulled out another knife.

Grim charged head lowered Maine took a strong stance and braced himself drawing one knife back winding up for a big punch. Grim side stepped at the last possible second planted his foot to pivot and swung from behind Maine. The blade on his arm impacted with Maine's back plate. The blade stuck long enough for Maine to turn and drop an elbow on the mans head. Maine swung his knife at grim but was reflected by the blades. Maine grabbed hold of Grimm's upper arm and raised his knife. Grim grabbed his raised arm and pulled on his trapped arm to free it. The two warriors struggled for dominance. An explosion between them was the tie breaker. Grim picked him self up off of the floor after being thrown from his feet. He looked to his opponent Maine was engulfed by flames.

He didn't seem phased at all he just charged Grim with new rage. His one knife came winging high. Blocked by one blade but the other knife caught him in the visor. The slash had ripped deep into the helmet not deep enough to kill him but to render the helmet useless. Grim brought his own blade up and ripped through Maine's helmet as well. Maine backed off dropping both knives to the floor of the ship and gabbed his helmet. Grim took the opening. Maine ripped off his helmet and batted Grim with it. Maine straightened up and walked toward him still on fire. The flames licked Maine's bald head and face but didn't burn him.

Maine picked up Grimm's ax and swung at his chest. With the flat side. Grim blocked the attack but shattered his arm blade in the process. He swung again from the other side with the blades edge and crushed Grimm's shoulder plates. The plates fell to the floor. Another explosion shook the floor below them. Then another between them Grim reached for something one his belt but the ax flew through the fire and debris and stuck him in the chest. Maine walked through the remaining fires wielding his knife again only it glowed a bright yellow. Maine brought the blade down on his neck. Inside his helmet Grim coughed up blood and blood seeped out from the wound on his neck.

Maine lowered the mans body to the ground and laid him flat. Maine removed Grimm's helmet to see his face. Grim had black hair cut short and a broken nose his eyes were emerald green and becoming pale. "You fight like a bull." The dying man gasped for air but none would come. "And you fight like an assassin for such a big man." Maine replied. "Take this. You will need it if you are going to survive out in space." grim grabbed his helmet and handed it to Maine. Maine took it in both hand and turned it over then lowered it on his head. "Always remember me." The last light faded from Grimm's eyes and Maine stood up more explosions going off behind him. "Of course brother. Find peace with god." Maine turned and left the bridge.

Wyoming took a corner wide and slammed into the wall. Georgia ran past him. "We're almost out. Maine where are you." The adrenaline was starting to ware off and Wyoming was getting tired. "Commander Grim is dead. I'm right behind you guys." Wyoming knew about the relation between Maine and Grim but left it be. Finally they reached the door in which they entered. "Hurry open it!" Georgia cried anxiously behind him. Wyoming looked back and Maine was barreling towards them motioning with his hand for them to stand clear. Wyoming stepped out of the way and Maine hit the door with his shoulder. The door gave way and the three free lancers were sucked out into space.

Wyoming used his pack and flew over to Maine. "Where did you get that helmet?" Grimm's helmet hissed oxygen into the void but it was still better than his helmet that didn't have a visor at all anymore. Maine looked at Wyoming and he understood instantly Georgia buzzed past them both his pack sparking up even more. "Come on guys lets get out of here fast." Wyoming noticed the sparks and remembered the Directors words. _These packs are sensitive if they get damaged in any way you could end up like bacon. _Wyoming called out to Georgia who was adjusting the speed setting on his fore arm plate. "Wait no Georgia your pack its going to over load!" He was too late. Georgia's pack sparked one more time then exploded the shock wave hit Wyoming and Maine. When the fire dispersed there was no sign of Georgia. Wyoming looked all around but nothing. He had never lost someone on a mission before.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mission 3:**_

_**Chapter 1: New Toys**_

-Orbit around Planet Yuri_4 September 4th 1548 hours-

Wyoming and Maine drifted aimlessly through space. Georgia was gone. His pack was damaged and when he tried to use it it detonated killing him. Maine pulled a small cylinder off of his back and twisted the top slightly. An antenna stretched out and a red light started blinking on the side. "Help is on the way now." Maine said. His voice lower than usual. Wyoming closed his eyes to calm down and when he opened them again a dark ship was approaching them quickly. Wyoming pulled out his rifle and trained the scoop on the side of it trying to find a marking of some kind to identify the ship. The ship turned to them broad side and the lights lit up the name in white letters.

MOTHER OF INVENTION

a cargo bay door opened and a pelican launched out towards them. Wyoming was worried. He didn't know who it was it could have been an insurrectionist salvage ship looking for survivors in the wreckage or a pirate ship looking to grab some gear. Either way it didn't bold well for them. The pelicans main light burst on. Wyoming's visor was a blur then the automated systems lowered the contrast so he could see again. The pelican was hovering directly in front of them. "You boys need a lift?" A familiar voice asked over their com links. "North is that you?" "Ya, you like her? shes our new toy." He said happily. Wyoming looked at the dreadnought class cruiser before him in awe. "What else did we get?" He asked.

The pelican drifted perfectly into its landing zone on the ship. It touched down with a little thud of the landing gear making contact with the hull of the ship. Maine was the first one out clutching his stomach. Wyoming stood at the opening of the pelican. North walked up behind him from the cockpit. "Nice eh. The Director had been keeping it a secret up till now. He said its about time our operations became more, mobile." Wyoming looked around the massive eight-teen pelican docking bay. "You should check out the new kit we got too. A lot of nifty fun gadgets for our future missions." Wyoming wasn't really listening to North he was hoping that he wouldn't run into South. "I'm actually kind of tired right now mate. Maybe another time then. Cheerio." He said and walked off waving his hand over his head. North stood there puzzled for a minute before shaking it off and walking away as well.

Wyoming laid on his bunk in the crews quarters. He had his own room. He never had that back at base, he had always shared with Florida. That's how the two of them became such good friends. The room wasn't big but it covered all of his needs. It had a bed and a desk for him to work at. A small sectioned off toilet and shower and a small fridge sink and oven for him to make his own meals. He would defiantly spend more time in his room now. A knock came at his door. "Who is it?" He asked the door. "Its your old roomy. Can I come in?" "Its open." Wyoming said laying his head pack down on his pillow. The door slid open and Florida walked in in his under suit. "Hey how you doin'? Maine told me about Georgia." He sat down at the desk chair. "Oddly enough I'm fine it doesn't bother me that hes gone. That may be cold but its true the dunce almost killed us all out there today." Florida nodded. "official story is that his pack overloaded and sent him flying off in a incalculably direction. Recovery is not an option." "that's better then the truth at least."

The door slid open again Wyoming looked to see who it was this time. North burst into the room out of breath. "Wyoming watch out South just heard about the Georgia incident and is on her way here now." He said panting. "Why? It wasn't my fault. And which version did she hear the real or fake one?" Wyoming asked sitting up in his bed and throwing his legs off the side. "The one the Director told her. Wait the real or fake one? There's more than one story?" _well at least that one makes him look like the bad guy._ Wyoming thought to himself. South burst through Wyoming's door. Screaming. "Why didn't you try to help him?!" She cried. "What was I supposed to do when his pack overloaded? Hmm. Go after him when he was going almost light speed?" He suggested in a smug tone. "Ahhh! You're pissing me off you know that. You could have tried to fix his pack." She yelled again. "When were we supposed to do this. When he was hurtling away. We didn't know it would overload until it did okay. It could have just as well have been me." "I would have preferred that!" South followed with out skipping a beat. The room went silent nobody said anything but they all knew that South had crossed the line on that one. She sunk her head in shame. "What is all of the racket over here?" The Director himself walked into the room now. "We can all hear this conversation from the bridge two-hundred meters away." Nobody spoke. "Now, Agent South Dakota if you have an issue with the disappearance of Agent Georgia you take it up with me not Agent Wyoming here. I'm SURE he did everything in his power to save Agent Georgia but nobody could have prevented the incident that occurred. Am I clear on that?" His face was straight and unwavering. "Yes sir." South said. "Now Agent Wyoming, I would like to talk with you on the bridge. Please follow me." The two of them left the room and the small crowd that had gathered outside and inside the room slowly dispersed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mission 3:**_

_**Chapter 2: Under Cover**_

-MOTHER OF INVENTION September 5th 2000 hours-

Wyoming walked beside the Director who was striding at a brisk pace like he had a purpose to fulfill. Wyoming followed with ease his enlarged bones and muscles form the experiments had made him almost super human. It didn't take as long as he thought it would to get to the bridge. When the doors opened he saw the heart of the ship all of the terminals and stations that controlled every aspect of the ship was here in the confined space. The Director stopped at a station in the dead center of the room. "What do you think Agent?" He asked. "Impressive." he said a little shocked that the Director would ask for his input. "Yes it most certainly is." He said almost inaudibly. "The reason I called you here is because I have a mission for you. Off the books." _Off the books does that mean that I'm going undercover? _"We found the insurrectionist recruiting camp on planet Tayros. But we want to see just what they have to offer. I want you to pose as a mercenary based out of Tayros until they approach you and ask you to apply. When they do, you are to inform us and proceed with the infiltration. When you have gathered as much information as you can contact us again and we will extract you and destroy the training camp.

Wyoming was excited. "No one is to know where you are going do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Wyoming said with a salute and turned to walk off of the bridge. When he got back to his room a small metal box sat on his desk, he opened it. Inside was a profile of his cover. His name was to be Reginald or Reggie for short. He has six years military experience and is trained as a sharp shooter. He is to have no family and have a solid reputation. Wyoming lingered on the name for a minute.

The name was the one that was given to him by his real parents at birth. Sadly both his parents died when he was young and he had to make his own way through life as an orphan. Growing up in Britain he built a reputation as being alone made him sharp and the bullies picking on him made him strong. It wasn't until he was fifteen when the Director took notice of him and adopted him into his program to make him a killer.

At the bottom of the box was a pendant and a knife. He picked up the pendant and turned it over. It was bare no inscription or design. When he opened it it was empty. Maybe the director thought he should have some personal effects for this mission. Being in the Free Lancer program the only things he "owned" were his armor and his rifle. Other the that they all shared the equipment. The knife was about six inches in length, it was double edged making it deadly from both sides regardless, and there was a small black diamond fixated in the handle. The blade itself was diamond edged and in the light glowed a beautiful orange.

On his bed laid a set of civilian clothes. A pair of boot cut jeans, black T-shirt and a fine brown leather jacket. He changed into the clothes and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a credit chip and a piece of paper. On the side of the chip it read $15000. and the paper had an address on it. Probably the apartment that the Director had acquired for him. The Director had really gone all out to make him look and feel like a bad ass mercenary. He undoubtedly had to give up his armor but he would pack the under armor just to be safe. He would check with the Director to see if he could bring his own sniper rifle or if he was going to be provided one.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mission 3:**_

_**Chapter 3: Playing it Cool**_

-Planet Tayros September 6th 0800 hours-

Wyoming walked off of the boarding ramp onto the airstrip. He had taken a shuttle from Datis to Tayros in case anyone wondered how he got on the planet. He followed his fellow travelers to the registration office. He walked up to the desk and the clerk asked for his ID. He casually took it out of his pocket and handed to the lady behind glass. She looked at it then to him to see if the photos matched. She nodded with approval and handed his ID back to him under the glass. Wyoming walked out of the space port and into he busy streets of Tayros. The sidewalks were packed with civilians and the roads were backed up with traffic. Wyoming made his way through the crowd to the address on the paper. He was expecting to see a broken down old apartment building or maybe a slightly more sturdier one. But to his surprise the stood out side of one of the finest hotels on the planet. He walked into the hotel to the receptionists desk.

An older man with a receding hair line and crescent glasses greeted him. "Hello sir how may I help you on this fine day?" Wyoming walked over to him and asked. "Do you have a reserved room under the name of Reginald?" The receptionist looked down to his books and flipped a page or two. "Ah yes here you are. Its says here your assistant called ahead four days ago and set up a room for you here is your key." The man turned around and plucked a small golden key off of a massive wall and handed it to him. "Thank you kind sir." Wyoming turned to walk away. "Sir there is one other thing your assistant also sent a package for you would you like to pick it up?" "Sure." he said. He took the rather large box from the old man and proceeded to his room.

When he got to his room he slid the key into the hole and the doors lock clicked. He turned the handle and opened the door. The room was magnificent he looked around he had a large kitchen with all appliances he could ever need, a dinning room set for two people, the living room had a white couch and matching lazy boy in the corner with an end table and dedicated reading lamp. A beautiful glass table sat in the middle. He looked to the wall and a massive seventy-one inch television was mounted there. The bathroom was very large, including a hot tube, walk in shower, and the marble topped counter top with sink. He walked into the bedroom ready for anything. Leaning against the wall was a gun case and on his bed laid an old ceremonial battle armor, equipped with a light light distributor to camouflage him slightly. He opened the closet and it was filled with fine clothes and shoes from all over the vast galaxy. He was overwhelmed by all of it. To think the Director had gone through such great lengths to make him feel and look like a wealthy Mercenary.

Wyoming placed his suit case down on the bed and opened it. Inside he removed his under suit and pule out a small hold out pistol and holster. He attached the holster to his belt and slid the gun into it. The magnetic lock held it in place. Walking around a busy city like this with all of the crimes happening, carrying a gun with you is a normal occurrence. Wyoming went to leave the hotel room. On the back of the door was a list of outstanding bounties for him. The Director had even found some jobs for him to do. To get the attention of the insurrectionists. He opened the door and left the hotel. _Time to scope out some local attractions. Better not to be hung up in the hotel room or people would get suspicious._ Wyoming walked down the street and around the corner. He mapped everything in his head. Where the perfect ambush positions would be and quick exit routes in case he would need them later.

He came to a large restaurant and walked in. He might as well have some good food well on the mission. That was the reason he the Director had given him the credit chip. He looked down at the pendant the Director had given him hanging from his neck. "That's pretty." A sweet voice said from beside him. He looked over and a sweet young woman was standing next to him. She had long black hair and little studded earrings on. She wore a white dress that fitted her body perfectly and came down to her knees. That's_ not a good outfit if you're on the run. _He said to himself. But she was beautiful she had a small round face and a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms.

She held out her hand for shaking. "My name is Stephanie whats yours?" She asked her sweet voice washing over him. Wyoming stood up and straightened. He took her hand in his and it was so soft and fragile. "My name is Reginald but please call me Reggie." The woman shook his hand and looked at his face. Wyoming was nervous it had been a long time since he interacted with a civilian. "Are you waiting for someone, Reggie? She asked. Gesturing to the empty seat across from him. "No not at all." He said "May I join you then." Wyoming was shocked. He panicked a little on the inside. "Sure, why not?" He walked around the table and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down in it and looked up at him. "What a gentleman." Wyoming nodded at the complement and retook his own seat.

The waiter had made his way over to the two of them and taken their orders. Wyoming was interested in the young beautiful woman before him. She was telling him stories of her youth. Oddly he was listening, contently. When she was finished she pointed at the gold and silver pendant around his neck. "So what's the story of the pendant?" Wyoming thought quickly on his feet. "Its a reminder for me. I grew up alone all my life. This pendant is the only thing I have of my Parents, It reminds me of the hole in my heart that I haven't been able to fill. At least not yet." She looked surprised by his answer. She was probably hoping it was from a past lover who was departed and he refused to let it go in memory of her.

They talked some more until the food arrived. He had ordered a plate of classic spaghetti and meat balls. His favorite meal back when he was on Earth. Since he was using his old name he might as well enjoy his old favorites. He looked across the table to Stephanie who had ordered a lobster and a salad side. She was pulling the lobster apart with her hands then sucking the meat out. He liked that she wasn't afraid to get a little dirty. He finished his meal first and watched her eat. When she finished she picked up a wet towel and wiped around her mouth and her hands. The waiter walked over to them again. "Would you two like some dessert tonight." Wyoming looked at Stephanie and she shook her head no. "No thank you lad, just the bill will be all." Stephanie reached into her purse to grab some credits. "Oh no don't worry I've got this one." He pulled out his own chip. "Are you sure? I'll pay for my self."

"No no its alright."

The waiter arrived with the check and Wyoming Paid and the two of them walked out.

"Where to now?" He asked her. "Could you walk me back to my hotel?" She asked looking up at him. "Sure thing. Lead the way." She looped her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder. She then guided him down the street. Wyoming was taken aback. _This girl really likes you old boy don't mess this up. _They walked around the block and he stopped out side of a tall hotel. "This is it." She said. Wyoming looked it up and down. It was his hotel as well. "Thank you for the meal I had a wonderful time." she said. "Me as well." Wyoming replied. She reached up and kissed him on his cheek. Wyoming blushed a little. "Goodnight she said and walked though the doors to the hotel.

Wyoming waited a minute outside to give her time to get to her room so she didn't think he was stalking her. He opened the doors and walked past the reception desk. "Sir your friend left a message for you." Wyoming didn't understand. "Excuse me?" "The young lady you were with she wanted me to give you this." Wyoming took the piece of paper from the frail old man. On the paper it had Stephanie's name on it, as well as her room number and what he could only guess was her cell number as well. He pocketed the paper and proceeded to his room. _She knew that I was staying here? How? _Wyoming got to his room and slipped into bed. He sank in deep. He had never been in such a soft bed before. Tomorrow he would do a job or two and call Stephanie. He was anxious to see her again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mission 3:**_

_**Chapter 4: Having Fun**_

-Planet Tayros September 7th 0900 hours-

Wyoming lowered himself onto his stomach. He lay atop a tall building in the center of the city. He crawled up to where his sniper rifle was positioned. It was early, very early for the city. There was very little traffic in the streets below. Wyoming had gotten used to the early mornings for training, briefings, and missions. He pushed one eye up to the scope of the rifle to check that it was aimed properly. He looked at his watch. The target that he had picked had a very repetitive day, that made him an easy first kill for Wyoming.

The file read that James frie tended to get up at 6:15 am to go for a morning stroll, then eat at a local breakfast shop around the corner from his work. Wyoming looked at his watch again displeased. He had made a promise to Stephanie that he would meet her for brunch at 10:00 am. 8:15 had come and gone. Wyoming waited another thirty minutes before there was any movement from James' apartment. He looked though the scope again. Using the powered scope he zoomed out a little to see a greater area. He fixated over his bedroom window.

The curtains where closed and he couldn't see anything inside. He zoomed in more and switched the optics to inferred. He could make out the basic shape of the room. In the center there was the bed but two heat signals. _That's not good. I can't have a witness._ A smaller heat signal rolled out of the bed stretching high than letting their arms flop to their sides. The figure looked like they were struggling to put on clothes then left the room. Wyoming followed with the scope. The figure approached the window in the living room and flung the curtains back. A woman. She pulled her hair back tightly and put it in a loose pony tail. He then grabbed something, probably her purse and walked out of the apartment. Wyoming drifted back to the bedroom window and the other heat signal was on the move. The target was wobbling side to side and was scratching his package. The man looked at the open curtains and walked toward them with the intent of closing them. "that's right you nasty devil walk right into my line of sight." Bang. A dull thwop of the rifle kicking back and the pressure escaping the end of the barrel made a low sound. The man collapsed lifelessly to the ground and the curtains closed.

Wyoming walked briskly down the street. After stashing his rifle in a brief case and taking a long way around the building back to his hotel. It was 9:20. he changed his clothes and grabbed his jacket from a chair in his bedroom. He walked down the street and rounded a corner looking at his watch. He had lots of time before brunch. He rounded a corner and right into the small shop. The one James just might have eaten at if his fortune might have been better. He saw that Stephanie was already there and was waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late." She giggled. "Its okay, I decided to come a little early." Wyoming took the seat opposite of Stephanie and a young female waitress waded over to them. "What can I do for you two?" She said with a sweet voice. She stared at Stephanie. Wyoming could tell that by the way the waitress was looking at Stephanie she was jealous.

"I'll take the breakfast platter. Eggs done over easy and whole wheat bread not white." Stephanie said with out hesitation and returning the glare. "Wyoming put on a boyish smile and looked at the waitress. "I'll have just toast. Whole wheat, cooked dark and butter on the side. Oh and a coffee would be nice. No cream but two sugars." Wyoming said. He made sure that the untold message was clear. Wyoming looked over his shoulder discreetly. Two men seated a few tables away rushed to turn away. They had an interest in him or her and he had an uneasy feeling.

The two ate with a nice conversation in between bites of the food. When they were done Wyoming took Stephanie's arm and they started walking down the road. At a corner Wyoming noticed that the two men from the shop had followed them. Wyoming discreetly checked that his hold out pistol was still easily accessible. They stopped at an ice cream cart and ordered two vanilla cones. They started back down the street again. "So. What do you do for a living?" Stephanie asked. Wyoming remembered his dossier.

"I'm a traveling merchant. Just in town for a couple of days while my ship gets packed and fueled up." Stephanie looked up at him. He was considerably taller but he fell to her lovely eyes. "How long do you expect me to believe that?" Wyoming was shocked. "What do you mean?" The woman took another bite of her ice cream as to keep it from slopping to one side. "Well for one thing. Traveling merchants don't have two-hundred-thousand dollar hold out pistols hidden under their jackets and two, you carry your self much higher. Like a soldier or noble." Wyoming pondered over the accusations for a moment. "Do you want the truth?" He asked. "That would be ideal." She said. They both stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"I'm a mercenary that has been paid a lot of credits to kill several people in the city. Happy?" Stephanie turned back and took his hand again. "Very." They continued walking until they got to their hotel. Wyoming stopped. "How did you know that I was staying here as well?" She looked at him puzzled. "I didn't I just told the welcomer that if that you walk in here give you the note. I had no idea that you were staying here as well." Wyoming smiled. "Well shall I see you again later this evening?" he said bowing his head slightly. "You shall." Stephanie said bowing in return and walked off to her room. The clerk behind the welcoming desk called to him.

It wasn't the same guy as from yesterday but he had many of the others features. "This note came for you while you were out on your date." _Date?_ Wyoming stopped dead. Had it really been a date? He had never been on one before. He was taken in by the Director before he heard others started dating and in the program he never found it appropriate to date people that were like family. Wyoming took the note and read it to him self.

Dear Reginald W,

We have taken notice of your skills, talents and accomplishments . We request a meeting to negotiate a mutually beneficial agreement.

Signed, 2nd commander Palmer of the I A.

Wyoming read the note over to himself a few more times to memorize it. The note also included an encrypted account that he could contact any time after 0100 hours that night. Wyoming went up to his room and checked his gear. He would wear a nice outfit to dinner tonight with Stephanie and then he would call the people that had contacted him and set up a meeting. His heart pounded in his chest. Maybe he really was going on a date. He had never gone on one before he had no idea how to act or what to expect. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He escaped to the security of his own mind. Until his alarm started blaring for him to get up and get ready for dinner.

Wyoming waited in the lobby of the hotel for Stephanie. He looked at his watch then to the stair case and his jaw dropped. At the top of the stairs stood the most beautiful woman in the world. Stephanie started down the stairs. Her hair undone hanging loosely over her shoulders. Her lips a crimson red contrasting her deep green eyes. She wore a black dress that fit tightly to her body and had a gold necklace on that shined in the light of the chandelier above her.

She stood in front front of Wyoming both hands clasped in front of her. Wyoming bowed deep and kissed the top of her hand before rising and offering his arm to her. "Where are we going?" She asked. Wyoming looked at the gorgeous woman beside him. "Somewhere special." He said and a limousine parked out front when the exited the hotel. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside Wyoming climbed in after her. The limo drove to the high end of the city and stopped outside of one of the finest restaurants on the planet. Wyoming helped Stephanie out of the limo and they walked up to the massive gold trimmed doors. A slender man in a fine suit stopped them. "I'm sorry only people with a reservation can enter. We currently have a three week waiting list." Wyoming didn't even look at the man and said. "Name's Reginald W." the man flipped through the guest list. "Here you are a table for two. This way please. Another young man materialized out of nowhere and guided them to their seats.

"This is impressive. I've never been on a date with someone in such a high end restaurant." That confirmed it. It was indeed a date Wyoming fidgeted nervously. The waiter came and took their orders and they had a very interesting conversation. After dinner they went back to Stephanie's hotel room. Wyoming would never forget that night nor will he ever experience the things that he and Stephanie did that night.

Mornings first light broke through the crack in the curtains and he straightened up in the bed rubbing his eyes. Stephanie was laying next to him in the bed. He forced him self to get out of the bed. He lightly kissed the woman on the forehead and walked out onto the balcony he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number from the note into it. It rang for a few seconds then a gravely voice answered. "So you decided to take our offer after all?"

"Yes now where do we meet?" Wyoming turned back to the door way of the hotel room. Leaning on the door frame was Stephanie. Wearing nothing at all but covering herself with a blanket from the end of the bed that he had thrown off during the events of the night. "You know the old church. Meet us on the roof at noon." Wyoming found it odd that they didn't throw in "come unarmed or be alone." but it didn't matter. He would never go unarmed. He hung up the phone and walked toward Stephanie and embraced her tightly in his arms she unfolded the blanket and it fell to the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower. You wanna join?" Wyoming followed the beautiful woman into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mission 3:**_

_**Chapter 5: Meet and Greet**_

-Planet Tayros September 7th Blessed Church 1145 hours-

Against his better judgment he let Stephanie tag along. Wyoming stood 2 meters tall and wore his sand gold ceremonial armor his rifle slung across his back he had replaced the hold out pistol for his fold out SMG. Stephanie was shorter then him but his under suit had an adaptive fit so he let her wear it under a pair of jeans and his heavy leather jacket. He had given her the hold out blaster in case anything went wrong she could protect herself.

At 11:55 two armor clad figures walked into the open on the roof. One male the other female. The man walked forward. "Are you Reginald Wying?" He asked. His last name just an abbreviated version of his project name Wyoming. "That's me." Wyoming said taking a step closer. The woman that had arrived with him was leaning against the bell tower sharpening a knife against her forearm plate. He noted that it had a heart shape cut out into the blade making it one of a kind. The sickly blade curved up at the end.

Stephanie held her ground. She was probably scared to death by the thugs but she didn't show it. Wyoming had to give that one to her. The male walked closer and looked Wyoming up and down. "You're a big boy aren't you? Nice armor you got there. Reckon its important." Wyoming kept his cool under the inspection. He had been through way worse with the Director. The Helmet didn't have a visor, the T-slit that allowed him to see also let the man see his expressions.

The story behind the armor was back in the old wars when you killed a man in a melee or hand to hand combat they were to see your face and eyes so they knew that You were the one that took their life. The color gold in the armor marked leadership. It was reserved to only the high ranking officers. But the black under tones meant, hyper lethal or black op. His armor signified that he was a master assassin. A grand honor for anyone to bare.

The fact that the man before him didn't know this or had the ignorance to not know the meaning behind the armor and its color was an insult. Wyoming simply answered. "Yes, very." He knocked the rage back down his throat. "Very nice, might have to get me some. Maybe more black though so it matches the dress code." The man laughed at his own horrible joke. He cleared his throat. "Now down to business."

"I represent a powerful group that is interested in your talents. Of course you will need to prove that you actually have such talents and not that you have just planted some records in the databases. After that we can introduce you to our organization and the credits are good. A lot better then what the UNSC is paying its troops right now as I understand." The insurrectionist soldier had no idea. Him and his brothers didn't get paid at all everything they did was for the benefit of the program. They all felt that the Director had saved them so they would do anything to make it up to him. Even do dangerous missions for no pay but only the satisfaction that they helped move the program along. Although no one really knew what the programs goal was. Carolina was the one with the most of an idea. She seemed to work really closely with the Director.

"Sounds great. When do I start."Wyoming said smiling. "Next week there will be a transport at the space station marked with an exploding grenade board it and it will take you and the other recruits to the training camp outside the city. Feel free to bring you cute little friend there." He said with a wink at Stephanie. It took every thing he had not to lung at the man and knock him flat. He could feel his face heating up and turning red. Wyoming could hear the rustling of leather. Stephanie was putting her hand on the small pistol. The man and woman walked away. Wyoming stood still for a moment to let them leave. Stephanie walked over to him and hugged him from behind. Her arms barely making it around his chest plate. She rested her head on his back. Wyoming softened just a bit. "I'm going with you." She said.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Mission 4:**_

_**Chapter 1: Job Description**_

-Planet Tayros September 14th colonial spaceport 0650 hours-

Wyoming rolled out of his bed and stretched all of his tense and sore muscles. The past 6 days had been fun, between killing people and spending time with Stephanie he was having the time of his life. It was hard to think in a few days he would have to say good bye to this life and be back on THE MOTHER OF INVENTION eating crappy cafeteria food and putting up with his fellow free lancers. Wyoming got up and moved quietly into the kitchen. He pulled out a cooking pan and a tray of eggs.

In the bedroom Stephanie was still fast asleep. He really enjoyed the time she and him were spending together. She didn't know that once this was over he would have to leave, forever. The smell of the eggs and now bacon wafted into the bedroom and into Stephanie's nose. She breathed in deeply letting the smell sit in her sinuses for a moment before exhaling sharply. He rose from the bed and threw on a hotel house coat. She made he way into the dining area were she saw Wyoming already setting a place matte for her to sit at. As she approached he got behind her chair and pulled it out for her.

Wyoming was happy yet sad. This was his first ever relationship. He loved it. He loved her. And he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. But on the down side when he completed his mission he would have to leave her behind and they would never see each other again. "Whats the plan for today?" She asked. Her smile cheering him up slightly. "This lovely breakfast then I get on the transport to the training camp." Wyoming replied taking a big fork full of eggs. Stephanie sat back in her chair with her arms folded. "I told you I'm coming with you." She said her voice stern. "You can't its too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle my self." she retorted.

Wyoming sat back in his own seat. "When have you ever had weapons training?" He asked in a straight voice not to discourage her but more to find out if she had any. "I never told you what I do for a living did I?" This intrigued Wyoming. "I'm a hunter, like you. I track down persons of interest and kill them." This was news to Wyoming, he never thought the small charming woman was capable of such a job but then again. A surprise could cause a lot of damage. Such as a young beautiful lady walking into a room to get close to a man then slipping him a poison or killing him and everyone else from the inside was a clever move.

Wyoming shrugged. "I guess you can come with me." He said. Stephanie sat up in her chair and smiled widely at him. She had gotten what she wanted. And 10:00 Wyoming was showered and was packing the gear that he was going to bring. Stephanie was in her room as well gathering her things. They met up in the lobby and 11:00 and checked out of their rooms. They wouldn't be using them any more. They finally made it to the space port by close to 12:00 in which just like the armored man had said, a transport with an exploding grenade was parked just behind a stack of shipping crates. When they boarded a holler of whistles and woots came from the seated men in the transport. One of which stood up in front of Stephanie. "Sorry pretty lady but I think your on the wrong ship." He held up a hand close to her breast. She looked down at it and he grabbed her. She instantly turned commando and grabbed his hand wrenching it around and controlling the man into a nearby post and smashed his face off of it. He got to his feet holding a bloodied nose. "I think that I'm in the right place." Wyoming sat beside her on the craft and the doors closed shut and they hissed as the looked tightly. Wyoming turned to Stephanie. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." She held out her hand and he took it. Everyone on the ship could now see that they were together. Wyoming rather liked the look of jealousy on the other mens faces.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Mission 4:**_

_**Chapter 2: New Recruits Inbound**_

-Planet Tayros, September 14th Insurrectionist training camp ALPHA 0200 hours-

The shuttle ride was ridiculously long and with nothing but a barren waste land for scenery it was very dull. The shuttle pilot seemed to find some fun in hitting every rock face that the repulsers couldn't adjust fast enough to making the whole thing shake causing people to fly from their seats if they weren't buckled in properly. Wyoming looked over to Stephanie who was sitting straight in her seat with her eyes closed. She had an expression that looked like she was focusing hard on something.

The transport came to a sudden and painful halt as he lurched forward and his restraints dug into his chest. Stephanie opened her eyes slowly and unbuckled herself and stood up stretching. The long trip had made them stiff and sore to move at first. Everyone clambered out of the transport and stood in a line. Wyoming and Stephanie followed suit. The armored man from the roof and a female assistant stood before them hands clasped behind their backs in a professional pose.

The last man staggered out of the transport. Obviously intoxicated. "Everyone drop your bags. They will be brought to your bunks, then follow me. You must all be tired from the long trip." They did as the man instructed and followed him to a track. It looked like a sprinters track but it was made of mud and at the end it looked like it had an elaborate training course. _Of course they make you run in the mud and waste your energy then have them do a grueling course that will test their endurance, strength, and stamina, as well as their will to survive. _Wyoming smiled, he ran this kind of test every week to keep on top of his game. The man walked in front of the group again. "From now on you are brothers, and sister. I am your father and. This is your mother I guess. Man didn't you guys pulled the short straw on this one." The group laughed and the woman's face lit up a bright red in rage.

"You will all run this course in sets of four. Once one set makes it through the mud the next set starts. The set with the shortest time will get a hot shower. Every one else, cold ones." The man went ahead and called out names and separated people into their sets. Wyoming were placed in different groups but he knew that would happen but it didn't stop him from wishing they were together.

Wyoming's group was first. His group consisted of the drunk from the transport and two others. One man Wyoming found to be named Greg and the other Wyoming was sure was an alias named Shark tooth. The test was started by the sound of the woman firing her pistol into the sky. Wyoming took off in a light jog keeping pace with his team members. When the drunk stumbled Wyoming threw him over his shoulder and continued. At the end of the mud they had to climb a twelve foot wall. Wyoming stood against the wall and crouched putting his hands together and making an upward motion. Shark Tooth got the sign instantly and put his foot in Wyoming's hands. Wyoming threw the man high over the wall.

And he landed with a thud on the other side. "A little less." His voice called from the other side. Greg was next, he nervously put his foot in Wyoming's hands and Wyoming threw him as well but taking the other mans advice. Greg grabbed the ledge of the wall and pulled himself over. "Catch the drunk." Wyoming said. Wyoming positioned himself better and hulled the now unconscious man up. He grabbed him by his collar and side and using his strength hoisted the man up the wall.

Unfortunately the man didn't make it All of the way over. His body landed hard on the flat of the wall. A loud _Huff_ came from him. Wyoming shook his head and climbed the wall. When he got to the top the man was gathering himself and noticing his surroundings. "Where, where am I?" He stuttered. Wyoming put a heavy hand on the mans back and he topped over into the other two mens arms safely below. "Hell!" Wyoming called down. _Or at least close enough._ Wyoming hopped down and the four men made their way on. Next they had to crawl under fifteen yards of barbed wire while under fire. The drunk fell to the ground and started to crawl. He caught his lower back and cried out. Bringing his front end up and catching his neck on the barbs as well. Wyoming dropped as well and grabbed the crying man and pulled him the rest of the way threw. Greg and Shark Tooth right behind him. One of the 'fake' bullets hit shark tooth in the shoulder and ripped through the flesh. The man let out a cry of pain. Blood oozed out of the hole. Another bullet through his leg caused him to collapse. Wyoming set the recovering drunk down on the finish line and jumped back down into the wire. Not caring if he got snagged. A third bullet hit Shark in the arm. The mangled flesh stared him in the face. He let out another piercing screen of agony. Wyoming reached him and grabbed Shark Tooth by his collar and dragged him like he did with the drunk.

When he got to the end he propped him up against the drunk who snapped out of his pain to look at the new arrival. "My god. Let me help I'm a doctor." Wyoming was surprised to hear this coming from the drunk. The man tore off his shirt and ripped it into shreds to start tying off the wounds. Shark Tooth's pulse was dropping fast. The drunk doctor working almost at lightning speed in his hungover state. Wyoming stepped in to help but was pushed away. Shark tooth was starting to turn pale. One of the medics of the camp came running over a massive vial of Bio-Foam in his hand.

He put his hand on the doctors shoulder. "I'll take it from here." The doctor looked him up and down before nodding and stepping away from his patient. "Your a doctor?" Wyoming asked. "Eight years. Just lost my job to a god dam robot that's why I was drunk into a stupor. Stephanie's set finished a little after the event and she walked over to Wyoming. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked. Wyoming looked at her. She was covered in mud her face still gorgeous to him even with all the mud. "Now that he's here and because of our doctor friend, I think so." The armored man appeared in front of them. Okay the times are as follows. Set one 3:48, set two 3:36, set three 6:02, set four 4:58." The times dragged on. Stephanie looked at Wyoming covered in blood and mud just as much as her. "Looks like I get that hot shower." She said a smug smile on her face. Wyoming smiled back. "That's okay better you then me." He was used to cold showers. They were all he got back at base.

"You. Big boy." The armored man walked up to Wyoming who now had his arm around Stephanie's waist. "Why did you go back to help him. He wasn't good enough he deserved to die. That's what this is survival of the fittest." Wyoming took his hand off of Stephanie and walked up the the man fists clenched tight. The doctor and Greg standing up to back him if anything happened. "Never ever leave a brother behind. Didn't you learn that in the army?" The armor clad man stood looking at him from behind his visor. "Do what you want but these, men their your team now if you want weaklings on your team then so be it." He snapped around and walked away. Greg walked up to him. "I really thought you were going to hit him."

"I really thought so too."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Mission 4:**_

_**Chapter 3: Teachers Pet**_

-Planet Tayros, Insurrectionist training camp ALPHA 1900 hours-

Wyoming stood under the facet in the communal shower. The water started and it hit him like shards of ice. The water was painfully cold but he cleaned his body of all of the mud. He started to rinse his short black hair when the water shut off abruptly. _Must be timed._ He thought to himself. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and took his change of cloths from the wooden rack. He worked his way back to his tent.

Now that he had managed to get inside the facility all he had to do ways access their secure database. He didn't want to include Stephanie if he could avoid it. _Maybe I can manipulate some of the others into helping me. Or cause a riot to draw most of the guards away for a few minutes. _Wyoming lifted the flap and entered his tent. They had been split up into the groups they ran with in the training exercise earlier that day. Shark was still in the medical tent recovering. But would be back by morning.

That night Wyoming couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of Stephanie. He tossed and turned back in his cote. Before he met her he was a simple man. An honest man. He had a steady job. Friends that cared for him. And got to kill stuff on a regular basis. He didn't want to leave her behind but she couldn't come along. He was stressed for the first time in a long, long time.

Morning finally rolled around and Wyoming was already up and dressed before the Sargent rammed through the tarp and shouted at the tops of her lungs. "Okay you shits time to get up. You have a twenty Km run to do before you can eat breakfast." She walked over to each bed and kicked the other men out letting them hit the hard dirt floor of the tent. She walked over to Wyoming. "Well your certainly the on the ball type kind of guy. I like that in a man." She blinked an eye before snapping around on her heels and walked out. The other men eying her butt as she left with as much drama as she walked in. The other men covering them selves in embarrassment.

On average Wyoming ran thirty Km every morning back at base to keep in shape between missions. This was a cake walk for him. He was at the front of the line next the the Sargent dressed in a half top and short shorts. He ran just ahead of her so he didn't have to see her staring at him and so she didn't see his look. The woman was Obviously into him but relationships with a superior officer was wrong, and he had Stephanie.

When they got back to the camp most of the men and women flopped to the ground from the aches and pains in their muscles, even Stephanie was breathing heavily walking up to the dinning table. Breakfast was very simple. Ham and eggs with a slice of toast. Wyoming downed it faster then everyone could pick up their fork. It tasted like rotting fish and was greasy going down his throat. The smell was worse. No one completely finished their portion they simply pushed it away after two or three bites. After breakfast they ran the course again. And again, and again. Wyoming's team claimed first place on their third run. Their Sargent looking pleased with the move up. After training Stephanie approached him in the shower. "So hows the Sarge doing?" She asked. Jealousy rising in her voice. Wyoming looked at her. She was leaning to one side with her hands on her hips. Clearly agitated.

"I don't care about her. You're the only one here that I care about." The comment seemed to sooth her a little bit but he walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the fore head. They lingered there for a minute both of them covered in mud and blood from the course. People walking by would shout crud comments but they ignored them. Stephanie looked into Wyoming's eyes. "Reggie, theirs something I need to tell you." The Sargent separated the two of them and stepped in front of Wyoming. "Where is my hug huh?" She said a frown crossed her arms held wide away from her body. "Sorry Mame. My hugs are reserved for only special people. You don't make the cut." She straightened up. "Oh." Wyoming could see a smile make its way onto Stephanie's face. And he winked at her and she returned it and walked away to the showers.

"Well I guess I'll just have to work harder won't I." She said. looking him up and down then walking away with an exaggerated sway of her hips to draw his attention. He didn't bite. His mind was on what Stephanie was saying and what he was going to do about his mission.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Mission 4:**_

_**Chapter 4: Plan of Action**_

-Planet Tayros, Insurrectionist training camp ALPHA 1830 hours-

After supper Wyoming headed out to the far gate. He swept the area for guards, cameras and other trainees. After checking three times to be safe he pulled out a small com link. And punched in a combination of numbers. The Director's voice answered from the speaker. "How is the mission going their, Wyoming?"

"Alright I suppose. I've located the main frame but I can't get near it. Guards are posted their twenty-four seven. And the Sargent has been paying a lot of attention to me in particular." The radio was silent for a moment. "Has your cover been blown?"

"No sir. She I just trying to bed me. The constant pursuit makes it hard to do recon and collect info on how to get inside."

"I see. Agent you are to complete the mission in the next forty-eight hours then we send in a strike force to wipe out the base you included if you are inside. Do I make my self very clear?" The consequence looped itself in Wyoming's mind. "Yes sir." He needed to move, soon. He got back to his tent and all of his team was sitting around a table playing poker. They looked up at the new arrival. "You want in? Pots at $40 right now Sharks got a good spree going right now but I reckon it'll end soon."

"Actually I wanted to ask a serious favor from all of you. It could cost you your lives though so be sure this is what you want." Shark stood up from his seat. "You hulled my sorry ass though that god forsaken training course day one and saved my life. I owe you, this is the least I can do." The doc stood up as well. "Through this whole thing you've been their for us helping us. As a thank you I will help as well." The rest of his men all stood up and saluted him officially marking him as their leader. Stephanie brushed past him as she entered the tent. "I'm in as well." She said joining the men and women already saluting him.

"Okay then. This is the plan..." Over the course of the next day the group procured several pounds of high explosives from the warehouse and some weapons to aid them. Wyoming laid out a map in the tent and marked where he wanted the explosives to be placed. Teams of two would approach the zone one would distract the guards and the other would position the device hidden away so a passer by couldn't see it. At the end of the day every one gathered in the tent again. "Everything is ready Reggie." Shark said picking up one of the training rifles and turning it over in his hands. They had replaced the lock down paint with live rounds making them just as real as the guards weapons but in bright red and blue colors.

"Perfect. Now the optimum time for our attack is tomorrow at 1200 hours. At this time the guards are starting to shift and the on duty guards like to leave five minutes early recon tells us. Myself, Shark, Stephanie, and Donald will enter the facility and hold it down. Once we start the download. Team two you will blow the first set of explosives and take out any one that crosses your line of sight. Forty-five seconds after the first explosion team three you set off the next wave and same deal. No one lives. Team four you blow the prison block and lay out the weapons for the prisoners, don't worry they know who to point them at thanks to our inside source." They were a group of misfits, military deserters, and drunks. But together as long as they followed the plan most of them would make it out of this alive.

After the meeting was over and everyone had disbanded to get a good night sleep for the big day tomorrow Stephanie lingered behind to get Wyoming alone. "So this plan will work?" She asked. "If not we'll be the first to know." He said adding the grim truth. If the plan didn't work the guards would get to them first then the rest of the plan would fall apart. Stephanie stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Reggie do you love me?" She asked her voice low and sweet. "Yes Stephanie,

I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Mission 4:**_

_**Chapter 5: Data Blood Bath**_

-Planet Tayros, Insurrectionist training camp ALPHA 0600 hours-

Morning arrived and much to Wyoming's surprise everyone was up before him. They were getting ready putting their plates on and snapping their weapons to their backs. It was still another six hours until the assault but as they learned at the camp its good to get ready early. Make sure everything works so it doesn't falter on you in the field.

Ham eggs and toast for breakfast. Wyoming tried to spend as much time with Stephanie as possible but the Sargent kept Breaking them apart with meaningless tasks. Finally the time came Wyoming's team gathered in their tent. The two men strapped on the gray plates they were issued at the start and added the extra black body armor they stole from the ware house. Stephanie had an under suit and was clipping on individual jade green plates that mimicked the stone it was colored after. Wyoming moved closer and lifted the back plate and she backed into it. A quick snap snap and the plate was secure. She placed the breast plate on and it hissed as it connected to the back plate. Wyoming was fighting back tears. He reached into his collar and pulled out the small gold pendant and hung it around her neck. She too started to tear. "When I met you, I told you that this pendant was a reminder of how empty my life was. Now its a reminder of the only person I've truly loved. I want you to have it, its the only thing I can give you. If this goes wrong, I want you to know that I love you." She leaped forward and hugged him tightly tears pouring down her face.

Wyoming gave in and let the tears roll down his checks. They felt warm against his skin and they fall to the ground hitting without a sound. Stephanie loosened her grip on him a little. "I love you too. And this pendant isn't the only thing you've given me. Reggie I'm..." Wyoming's watch chirped loudly. It was time to attack. He would have to find out what Stephanie had to say after the battle if they both made it. The group of four walked casually like they belonged. Wyoming's gold and black armor was sure to attract attention but he only got some minor head turns. As they neared the data house the Sargent popped out of nowhere. "Their you are Reginald, listen.." She started. Stephanie pushed her way past Wyoming and punched the Sargent in the face a loud crack was audible. She had broken her nose.

Blood sprayed from her entire face. He didn't even notice that she had drawn her knife and was holding it reversed so the blade ripped through her flesh causing even more damage on the follow through. The Sargent stumbled back drawing her side arm. Shark and Donald had already drawn their weapons first. They littered her body with bullets she flew back into a wall as the bullets continued to rip through her. When both men had emptied their weapons the body slid slowly down the wall leaving a thick wet trail of blood and the body collapsed into a pile of flesh bone and blood it was hard to consider the mess before them a body anymore.

They continued inside and killed the guards that were manning the consuls. Shark walked over to one and pulled a body off of the key pad. It sparked violently at him. "The blood fried this one." He punched the consul hard. Wyoming walked over to another consul and wiped a streak of blood from the monitor. The screen flickered and came to life. "This one here." He sat down in the chair and plugged a small flash drive into the machine. It made a low grumble as it attempted to read the chips data. A lock screen appeared in front of Wyoming. He pressed ENTER on the key pad and a sign of approval took its place. The chip was working hacking away at the computers files and sending them wirelessly to THE MOTHER OF INVENTION. "Okay team two blow the charges." There was a short delay before the entire building rumbled and a loud explosion boomed followed by the shock wave that felt like a punch in the chest even from their distance.

A screaming siren went off. All the guards on the base were now alert and headed either to the explosion or the data house where they where. Three guards walked through the door way and were cut down immediate by gun fire. The second explosion detonated in the opposite direction. Several guards ran by the windows ignoring the people inside, focused on helping their comrades fight who ever it was blowing up their home.

The download was moving slowly. Only fifteen gigabytes a second. Outside the battle raged on. Those aligned with Wyoming hid on the roof of the buildings and rained down fire when an enemy squad rounded the corners. It wasn't long until the insurrectionists figured this out and lobbed a few grenades on the roofs sending body parts and shrapnel flying in every which way. The chunks of meat and blood rained down on the soldiers and coated them crimson red. The download was nearing sixty percent. They only needed to hold out a little longer. A third explosion signified that the prison was open now. They had back up coming soon.

A bullet pierced the window and exploded in Donald's head. The mans decapitated body flopped to the floor still twitching slightly. "Sniper!" Shark called out a bullet catching him in the shoulder and he hit the ground from the impact. Shark inched his way to cover behind a consul and rested his weapon in his lap looking at the door. His shoulder was bleeding heavily he wasn't going to make it. He probably knew that but he kept watch of the door until the blood loss consumed him and his head rolled to the side. Wyoming lowered his head in despair. He was a good man full of honor. They could have used him in Project Free Lancer.

Wyoming trained his sniper at the window following the hole from the first bullet and fired three times. A shriek of pain was audible above all the chaos around. Wyoming fired six more times for good measure then checked the download again. Ninety-eight percent. The chip finished and he pulled it out then shot all of the hard drives in the building to kill most of the data. You could never truly wipe a hard drive. Wyoming learned that in his many years of working in Project Free Lancer.

Wyoming and Stephanie escaped out the back door and made it to the vehicle bay. They stole a warthog and took off into the dessert wastes. As soon as they left the camps boundaries. A hail of MAC rounds hammered the base killing everything inside. _Right on time Director. _A pelican landed and North was to one to greet him. "Long time to see." He said. Wyoming was caked in blood and dirt. Stephanie was quite similar in appearance. "Ready to go?" North asked. Wyoming looked down to the red dirt beneath his boots. He had been dreading this. "Stephanie," He began. "This is where we part ways. I'm afraid you really can't come along with me this time. I'm sorry. I'll never forget you. The time I had with you was the best in my life it pains me that this is the end." Tears rolled down her face.

"No this can't be it. Why? Why do you have to go. Stay here with me, we're happy together. We could start a family together and raise them here. Please, just don't leave me here alone." The tears welled up inside Wyoming as well. He slowly walked over to her and gave her one last long kiss. "I'm sorry." He said and stepped on to the ship. As it started to rise Stephanie fell to her knees. Tears now pouring from her face cutting a path through the blood. Wyoming's heart sank low in his chest.

"You know. The Director probably would have let you stay. I'm sure he would have understood." North looked at Wyoming. The man was about to break down crying himself. _What have I done. The only person I've ever loved now gone from my life forever. _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Mission 5:**_

_**Chapter 1: Ice Heart**_

-THE MOTHER OF INVENTION April 11th 10000 hours-

It had been close to a year since his mission on Tayros. He had been on several little assignments but ever since the Director found out about Stephanie he had been pulled out of major missions due to his lack of focus. He walked down the halls of the massive space ship in boredom. Along the way he passed the training room. The room was packed full of people. Curiously he wandered into the room with everyone else. Pushing past all of t he bodies he finally made it to what the attraction was. A monitor, a monitor that listed all of the agents and beside each name was a score. The list ranked each free lancer according to their score on the monitor. Only the top ten names were displayed on a larger monitor out over the training floor itself.

"What in the devil is going on around here?" He asked to no one in particular. He received a solid slap on the back and the one that delivered it was none other then Florida. "Its something new the Director is trying." He started. "By creating a leader board and adopting a scoring scheme it lets us battle for the top. The Director said that the top agents will be the first to receive the new technology that he has cooking up in the background." The sound of proving himself to not being worthless popped its way into his head. "So how does one gain points?" He asked. "That's easy. You get more points the smoother your missions go or if you don't have that many missions like yourself, you can sign up for training matches." Wyoming thought about it for all of two seconds. "Where do I sign up?" Florida pointed to a consul on the far wall. "Just stick you tags into the slot and place your wager, or take an existing challenge. You can only wager points in the brawls tho so think twice before doing something stupid.

Wyoming walked up to the terminal and stuck his dog tags into the slot as directed. A low hum came from the machine as it read his information etched into the small metal plate. His info came up on the screen and asked him if he wanted to create a fight or accept a challenge. He tapped the second option with his index and middle finger. A short list of names scrolled down the page. He looked at the list. Maine was on the list betting 1000 points in a hand to hand fight. Only a fool would take that offer.

He looked a little farther down and saw York's name on the list. He was only betting 175 points but Wyoming thought to himself, _got to start small right. _He tapped York's name and it expanded the computer asked him if he was sure and he tapped yes and then a screen popped up. [since the challenger has not selected a form of combat what would you like to participate in?] he slid a bar across the bottom of the screen and selected hand to hand combat. He and York were of similar build and had relatively the same skill level. He would still be a formidable foe tho.

The two men walked through the giant metal doors that led to the training room. It was in the shape of a large half sphere. The leader board hung from beam across from the observation room from which they came. The arena was set to a flat terrain so that nothing would be in their way. Wyoming took up his spot opposite of York. The mans sandy armor shined like gold in the low light of the training room. The rooms A.I announced over the speaker. "Round one in, three. Two. One. Begin!" Wyoming was the first to move getting the jump on York his fist cracked into his chest plate but he rotated his body to deflect most of the power. Using his momentum he swung back around catching Wyoming in the ribs he heaved with his other hand Wyoming moving quickly jabbed at the incoming arm knocking it out of the way then moved in closer and fired two more jabs in York's exposed side.

He stepped back clutching his side he recovered quickly and charged Wyoming fist held high above his head almost giving him the chance to move Wyoming raised his hands to block the assault but York faked him. Dodging to the side and bringing his foot up hard under Wyoming's chin. He flew back and landed with a thud. "Round one over. Round two starting in. five. Four. Three..." Wyoming got his feet. "One. Begin!" Wyoming was moving before the A.I finished with one mighty punch Wyoming swung hard. His fist collided with York's gauntlets. He pushed a little harder then grabbed one of York's gauntlets and twisted it behind his back. He stomped the back of his knee forcing him to the ground and into submission. "Round over. Final round in. Five..."

Wyoming released York. He rolled to his feet with very little grace. "Begin!" The voice cried Wyoming charged again only to be Put down by York stepping out of the way raising his hand and grabbing Wyoming by the visor. Wyoming's legs continued with out him flying through the air York pushed down forcing Wyoming's head into the solid metal. A loud clang echoed around the room.

The viewing room was silent. Wyoming didn't move York kept his hand on his visor to distort any sense of where he was. His fist was raised to deliver the finishing blow, but he was cut short by the director walking though the big iron doors the two of them had past through not too long ago. "Get up agents." York stood up with no issues. Wyoming on the other hand had trouble finding his balance. The blow to his head on the ground made his head spin and he was still recovering. "This fight is over. Agent York you are the clear victor here. However I believe Agent Wyoming also proved what he wanted to as well. Didn't he?" The Director was looking directly at him. "Yes director I think that I have."

The Director was right. He only took the fight to prove that he could still fight. And he had done just that. Although he lost the fight he still showed everyone watching what he could do. People would think twice before calling him a push over from now on. "By the way Agents I want to see you on the bridge in one hour." The two men nodded.

York turned to Wyoming still a little uneasy on his feet. He put a hand on the rocking mans shoulder to steady him. "Good to see that you're over what happened on Tayros. We've missed you out in the field. The two men proceeded out of the training room and into the locker room to get cleaned up. Wyoming's path was clear now as long as he fought and secluded himself he could put what happened behind him. But it wasn't going to be easy.

They met up on the bridge like the director instructed. They were the only ones present other then the mandatory crew needed to pilot the massive space ship. The director materialized out of the shadows as he does and began their briefing. "The data recovered from Tayros was heavily encrypted and was only able to crack recently after Agent Carolina and her team broke into their secure vault and stole the cipher. The information that we have decrypted so far points us in two directions to a base on the moon Ninfrost and an oil rig on Earth in the middle of the arctic ocean.

"I plan on hitting both targets at one time so that our enemy doesn't have a chance to fall back into hiding. Agent Washington is currently stationed on the Ninfrost gathering Intel and North Dakota on Earth. You two will meet up with Washington and make a full on assault on the base There. No survivors." The Director turned and walked out without another word. Wyoming waited for the door to slide shut behind him before turning himself and walking to the cargo bay to prepare for the mission. York was also silent. Maybe the man just didn't know what to say to to him after beating him senseless and then get stuck working with him on a mission.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Mission 5:**_

_**Chapter 2: Retro Fit**_

-MOTHER OF INVENTION July 1st 1200 hours-

Wyoming knew why he was chosen for this mission Ninfrost was the closest moon to the planet, Tayros. The director wanted to see if he was reliable or a liability. Having Washington stationed on the planet to gather Intel was a smart move. That way when they landed they would have someone who knew where they were going and have all of the back doors.

Wyoming sat on the loading ramp of the modified drop ship that would serve them for the mission. His rifle lay in pieces around him as he cleaned each individual piece and took the time and care to reassemble it back to its original place.

A small blue projection flickered to life before him. "Hello, do you know where I am?" It asked. Wyoming was shocked. He had never seen an A.I take a physical appearance before. The pale blue ball of light floated a little over a meter above the deck. "Who are you?" Wyoming asked it. "I'm Alpha, the directors personal A.I"

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"The Director prefers that I keep to his quarters and to his lab but, I seem to have gotten lost some how. And I feel like I'm forgetting something very important." Wyoming knew the feeling. He pictured Stephanie in his head. The thought of it made him sad but he needed to be strong for this mission. The A.I blinked out of existence. Wyoming straightened up and looked around the cluttered hanger. Heavy crates and scraps of metal dragged from space lay in disorder around him. The mess didn't bother him but it bothered the Director. That's why when they launch the director will dump everything with them clearing the hanger.

The A.I reappeared in the same armor as him. He stood about ten inches tall in cobalt blue armor and a sniper rifle in its hands. "Wow." The change shocked Wyoming. "Why do you look like that now?" He asked. The little hologram tilted his head. "I've seen lots of people looking like this around here. I thought that this is would be an appropriate appearance." The A.I just wanted to fit in with the rest of them.

York pushed his way past all of the crates and debris making his way to the ramp. "We finally got clearance to launch. The debris surrounding the planet is thinning enough so that we don't get obliterated but will provide cover when we insert." The pull out of Tayros was messy. The insurrectionists sent every available ship to stop the MOTHER OF INVENTION but they stood no chance against its massive cannons and defensive measures. The result was a nightly hail of debris from destroyed ships falling the the moons surface.

York was armed to the teeth. He brushed past with his shotgun in hand and two pistols. One on each thigh, as well as a folding SMG placed on the small of his back for easy access. He had clipped a ten inch knife to his chest and to his calf as well. Wyoming felt under armed he only had his sniper and a high-cap pistol from back in the war known as the M6D it had twelve millimeter rounds with armor piercing and explosive core. Magazines lined his chest. The two men made their way to the cockpit. Their was no pilot. On this mission they had to fly them selves in and out of their hell. York slid into the first seat Wyoming followed and sat in the co-pilot's seat. The back hatch locked closed and the ship lifted into the air. The hanger doors opened and all of the crates and debris shot forward into the abyss. The ship followed being sucked out into space. York aligned the ship with some junk drifting toward the moon.

They picked up speed. The nose of the ship burned red and flames licked at them from behind the canopy. The rest of the debris was burning up and flying away but occasionally a chunk would smack them knocking them off course slightly. The ships systems kicked in. York was focusing on one number. The altitude. He was trying to wait until the last moment to fire the engines. The dial ticked lower and lower until. York's fist slammed forward on the throttle and the ship's engines whined as they burst into high gear and the ship's rapid decent was at a sudden stop. Both men un-clipped them selves and made way for the exit hatch. The hatch flew down and they were met by a hail of gun fire. York jumped down his shotgun blasting away. Wyoming stayed on the ship taking cover behind one of the struts to the side and firing his sniper taking out two heavy troopers setting up rocket launchers. His helmet pinged incoming. A rocket flew high over the roof tops and turned right for the ship. He tucked and rolled out of the ship firing at two soldiers heading up from behind York.

They rolled to the ground each with a clean hole in their heads. Wyoming fixed his gaze on the rest of the army before them. The cover of night gave them little help with the massive fire from the destroyed ship behind them. Wyoming turned on his helmet radio. "York we need to get to the data center before they purge the system!" He cried over the sound of the gun fire. "Carve a path for me I'll sprint it. Keep the snipers off of me."

"You got it chap." York ducked behind a parked vehicle and reloaded his shot gun pumping the slide one last time he vaulted over the jeep and ran straight at the compounds main building. Wyoming set his rifle down on the burning wing of the ship to steady his aim.

Wyoming fired three times hitting a target each. The bodies fell from the second story of the building and landed in a heap against the wall. York was still charging he was about fifty meters from the door when his shotgun ran out of shells he flipped the gun around and used it as a club to beat a close soldier on the head the mans skull caved and blood spurted from under his helmet from the force. The gun bent in the middle making it useless. York turned and threw the gun at another soldier and pulled his pistols out capping the soldier that was unlucky enough to be caught by the shotgun and two others that had come to their friends aid. He made it to the door and waved Wyoming on. Wyoming broke his cover and made his way to the door with York killing any one still alive in the courtyard.

York placed high explosives on the door and they took sides Wyoming pushed the button and the door erupted into a ball of flame and metal shards. The two men rushed the first room. Wyoming swapped out his sniper and pulled out his pistol. The room was empty. They kicked down the next door and were shocked by what was before them. Wyoming's jaw dropped and York pulled out a band of explosives and locked it magnetically to his wrist so he couldn't drop it.

A voice boomed in the room. "How dare you break into my facility. I'll kill you both and send your remains back to your boss in a match box. That is if I leave anything left of you bastards." The hulking death machine rose to its bipedal base and its arms unlocked and clenched two massive fists. What Wyoming could only assume was a massive jack hammer was mounted on its left forearm. Before them stood a retro fitted Cyclops war Mech. He had thought all of them had been lost in the war but apparently the insurrectionists had found one. Now it was black and red instead of the normal green that the UNSC loved so much.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Mission 5:**_

_**Chapter 3: Game Style – Boss Fight**_

-Ninfrost July 1st 1400 hours-

The massive Mech stomped forward at them it was slow but extremely powerful. Wyoming fired his pistol to get the bots attention. His bullets made tiny explosions on the haul of the Mech and left indents. The Mech turned and aimed its hammer at Wyoming. It shot forward with incredible speed Wyoming barely got out of the way in time. The hammer locked down and retracted pulling the Mech along. Wyoming had never seen the tactic used before. The bot punched at Wyoming. Its punch landed causing him to fly up into the catwalks of the warehouse.

He pulled himself to his feet. York had gotten into position and leaped at the Mech's back the Mech spun on its pelvis and swatted York out of the way. It unlocked its hammer and made its way to the crawling man. Wyoming ran along the catwalk to save his teammate. He jumped over the railing and landed hard on the Mech's back. It swatted uselessly at him its arms couldn't reach him here. He pulled out his pistol and fired repeatedly in the same spot eventually the thick armor gave way and he struck the inner workings. The Mech lifted its hammer straight up and fired it it hit the cat walk and it broke loose crashing down on the Mech's 'head'.

Wyoming jumped off and rolled to his feet he had no idea how he would beat the thing. York tossed one of his explosives high into the air the Mech used its hammer to pound it out of the air. The explosion covered the bot for a second when the smoke cleared the Mech had a strand of explosives around its right foot the charge beeped until it became a constant whine. The charge detonated and the Mech fell to its knee it couldn't hold its self up on one foot. "That's it!" The man in the giant cried. The robots free arm reached behind him and pulled off a massive chunk of metal Wyoming didn't realize it at first. The thing it was holding was a massive GUN! It fired with eight barrels each rotating giving the gun accuracy and increasing its firing rate with momentum. Wyoming broke out into a sprint and avoided the bots fire. He ducked behind a stone pillar. The bullets exploded behind him widdling away at his cover. Another big explosion and the bots gun was blown in half it tossed it at York and just missed.

Wyoming took his chance he dived out of cover firing at the bots joints and hitting his mark the bots hammer arm flailing around the warehouse and detonating from the body to keep the rest safe. "You bastards I'll kill you!" The man yelled again. His threats were hollow now. The canopy of the robot flashed red. "He's activated the self destruct! We need to move." Wyoming nodded and the two of them headed for the door to the command center. The door was jammed shut from the damage the Mech caused to the warehouse. York placed his last charge on the door and pushed the detonator the door blew open and the two ducked inside just as the robot exploded behind them the explosion destroyed the warehouse only the skeletal metal beams remained.

Dust settled slowly in the command room. The explosion had killed most of its occupants leaving only a few armored personal grabbing a missing limbs and holding their mortal wounds closed hoping they wouldn't die. But Wyoming knew that none of them would make it. The two Free Lancers walked past the carnage and ignored the chaos and made their way to the consul in the center of the room. York set down his pistols and looked at the screen he wiped away some debris with a gloved hand. The screen flashed [ALL FILES DELETED] York pounded his fist down and Wyoming stepped over to look. He pulled up the computers empty drives and looked it over. He plugged in a flash drive and ran a debugger. The system came up empty. The computer was useless. York called it in. "York here. The moon base is useless we got here too late. I hope the Oil Rig gets us a result."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Mission 5:**_

_**Chapter 4: Downtown Run**_

-Ninfrost July 1st 1445 hours-

After a few minutes of talking with command York rejoined Wyoming. He picked up his pistols and attached them to his thighs again. "Just got word. We are to fight are way through the city and meet up with Washington at an air strip on the far side of the city. That's about a three mile run up against a lot of resistance. I suggest we stock up here and call Washington when we are ready to move out." Wyoming nodded. He walked over to a dying trooper and knelt down beside him. "You won't be needing this will you?" He asked. "Please help me. I just did as I was told I didn't want anything to do with these people but I was too scared to leave. Please I need help or I'm going to die." Wyoming pulled out his knife and plunged it into the mans heart. His lungs hissed as the last of his air escaped them. He would probable go to hell when this was all over or what ever amounted to hell when you died.

He picked up the troopers rifle and grabbed several mags that lay on the floor next to bodies and magnetized them to his chest plate. He nodded to York. "Okay Wash we are on our way out. Get the engines heated up for us."

"Roger that" His voice came back over their radios. Wyoming hoisted the rifle onto his shoulder and cocked the gun clearing the chamber and loading a fresh round into it. York did the same. They made their way to the rear exit of the building. According to the plans to the building the exit should bring them to the streets and they would have a ways to run and only so much time before the forces stationed around the city converged and eliminated them.

York kicked down the door and they flew down the flight of stairs to the street below. They sprinted down the sidewalk. Civilians diving out of the way to avoid the heavily armored and arms men barreling down on them. One civilian in particular caught Wyoming's eye. A woman in jeans and a shirt. Not much but she reminded him a lot of Stephanie. Her long black hair. And shape of her face. The woman casually pushed a baby carriage down the street until they flew by. She looked up from the infant inside to see the men coming and moved out of the way. She had emerald eyes that burned the image of Stephanie deeper into the front of his mind he thought he heard someone call his name. The thought snapped him out of the trans and he refocused. A warthog skidded around the corner and drove right at them Wyoming dove out of the way firing his rifle at the driver most of the shots pinged off of the armored vehicles plates but one shot connected with the drivers temple. His head fell forward onto the horn it blared a horrid sound.

The baby in the stroller behind them awoke from its sleep and cried its mother tried to sooth the child as she ran away from the conflict pushing the stroller in front of her as fast as she could. The car lost control the passenger and gunner alike dove from the vehicle as it headed right for a news stand both warily making their way to their feet. York unloaded a full clip into them as they ran by at full speed. The blood hung in the air as they passed and it splatted on Wyoming's armor. A steak that reached from his right hip to the left corner of his visor. He continued on running. His armor emitted a small burst of energy incinerating the blood and leaving his armor clean.

They where getting close the air strip was in sight. Two small assault copters known as hornets dropped low below the roof tops and fired seeking missiles at them. One exploded in front of Wyoming. He flew through the air and time slowed down. He hung in the air for several seconds as the ships fired a small repeating cannon mounted on its nose at York he ducked behind a mail box. It didn't stop the hornets they fired the missiles again vaporizing the box and York rolled to the side. He raised his rifle and unloaded it. The bullets bounced and pinged off of it. The glass on one ship cracked and another bullet shattered it the pilot inside jammed the control stick to the side as she slumped over and died.

The ship drifted and slammed into the other ship sending it spiraling out of control. Wyoming got to his feet his head a daze from the explosion he looked down at his armor a massive hole gapped in his torso. The missile destroyed his armor leaving little of the underlay left. His visor was completely shattered. He did the one thing no soldier should do in this situation. He removed his helmet. The unfiltered light blinded him for a second. York ran to his aid yelling for him to get up. Wyoming took the mans out stretched hand and got a footing. He looked around for his rifle but he couldn't find it. He gave up quickly when a new wave of foot soldiers appeared from the corner behind them.

They continued down the street nearer and nearer. Wyoming's leg felt like it was on fire. The explosion must have done more damage than he had thought. He limped along behind York. They reached the strip and the hoard of soldiers had grown now including several Warthogs and hornets. Washington was waiting for them they climbed into the shack and closed the door. The army of insurrectionists fired every gun they had at the small metal hut. When the firing stopped their was a haze around the hut and a low rumble. Then all four walls of the hut flopped down and the roof shot high into the sky.

What was left was a Vulture one of the UNSC's greatest creations. The large air ship spun around to face the hoard and unleashed its furry as a payload of sixty missiles launched from its broad back and the main assault cannons in its bow fired into the crowd. The ship raised high into the sky and broke into orbit. Time to head home.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Mission 5:**_

_**Chapter 5: The Way Home**_

-Ninfrost Orbit July 1st 1515 hours-

Wyoming thought the hard part was over and that it would be a smooth ride home. He was wrong. In orbit of Ninfrost was a massive assault ship. It wasn't theirs, and it had locked on to them. Its bays opened wide and a fury of one man fighters poured out like there was no end.

They were fast. The Vulture was a massive ship. Its size, fire power and armor meant it didn't have a lot left for speed. The fighters danced around them. Firing off quick shots in their blind spots and retreating to a safe distance. Some fighters drifted to close and the Vultures cannons disintegrated them instantly. Wyoming knew how this was going to turn out. Even if the fighters didn't get them there was still the cruiser in front of them.

The Vulture ducked and weaved between squadrons of fighters, its cannons glowing red from repeated fire. The cruiser aligned it self with them. The Vulture let loose another salvo of missiles from its back. They struck several fighters as they swooped by. The resulting explosion filled the empty void called space with color for only a moment before winking out completely.

As if the tide was turning all of the fighters broke off their attack some hung back to fire one or two more times before joining the rest of their friends. The Vulture fired a few more times at the fighters before they got out of its range.

Wyoming was puzzled at the change of situation. The Vulture sparked and small spats of fire erupted inside the ship. Washington ran around with a fire extinguisher in hand trying to put out all of the fires before they got out of control. Inside the cockpit a red light flashed, their pressurization was low, some of the fighters had managed to penetrate the Vultures thick armor and now they were leaking oxygen. "Why would they just give up like that?" Wyoming asked. "They didn't. We need to get out of here. NOW!" The assault cruisers bow lit up. It flared a brilliant white.

The Vulture went into a dive straight down then jerked to the right. The cruiser fired a MAC round. The metal rod tore through the blackness of space glowing an angry red and white. Wyoming couldn't even see it as it flashed by them. It missed but the shock wave made them spin wildly out of control. York heaved on the controls to regain stability.

The cruiser turned to fire another round. Its bow starting to glow again. Wyoming knew this was the end of them. Another flash rod flew passed them and straight at the cruiser. It struck it in its MAC the glowing was replaced by a massive explosion as the round ripped through the ship rendering its main weapon useless. Wyoming spun around and looked out the rear view port. Another cruiser had shown up the the fight lights along its hull started to light up. Its black hull made it nearly invisible in space. Its name lit up. [DARK FOLLOWER]

"Try to contact that ship." Wyoming called up to York. He nodded and keyed in the transmission request. "This is SON OF DESTRUCTION do you read us?"

a moment passed as the second ship glided up beside them. "This is DARK FOLLOWER we read you. We would like to thank you for dragging this fucker out we've been hunting him for quite some time." a body less voice answered them. "I suggest you jump to slip space before that ship fires at you again my techs say your in bad condition." York held down the key. "Thank you DARK FOLLOWER we will, take care." There was some conversation on the other end Wyoming couldn't hear what was being said though. "Oh, one more thing. One of my crew mates says for the one in White armor to stay strong for them." York looked at Wyoming. "Will do. Thanks again."

York punched in the coordinates for the pick up and they were off. They wouldn't be doing anything for the next six hours. York spun around to look at Wyoming. "How did they know you were on this ship?" He questioned him in a slightly angry voice. "I don't know maybe one of them was on the planet when we sprinted through the streets."

"Okay, but they said for You to stay strong not all of us."

"I really don't know why okay. Can we just drop this."

"fine but it will show up in my report."

Wyoming made his way to the back of the Vulture and sat down in the crew hold Washington was seated across from him. "We did it. We made it out alive."

"Ya but we failed the mission we didn't retrieve the data." Wyoming laid down across three seats and closed his eyes. No one could tell but he was sleeping and dreaming along with it. He dreamed of being back on Tayros with Stephanie and the time they spent together. Then of the decision he had to make. Every time he would get to this point and he would choose the other option. To stay with her but then he would wake up and he would never know what would happen. This time was no different he awoke as York kicked his dangling leg. Come on we're back. Wyoming sat up and grabbed his weapons and walked off the Vulture.

Back in his quarters he stripped off his armor and sat on his bed holding his head in his hands. The mission reports came in the Oil Rig team was successful. They got the data they needed. Wyoming got up and walked over into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection stared back at him and he shook his head. The com system in his room chimed. The director was calling them all in for another mission. Wyoming put his armor back on and slid his helmet on last. With a hiss it locked into place and he walked out of the room.

_Maybe it was time to bury Reginald for good_. He thought to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

_Epilogue_

-Blood Gultch, July 17th 2553 1700 hours-

Wyoming laid on the metal floor of red base holding his wound. The Blues that did this to him had ran off to fight some clones of him from accidentally using his power too many times. He looked over to see the carnage. Their were dead Wyoming's every where. He looked back at the sky a streamer of blue light shot into the air. Boot steps approached him. "Hello. Who's there?" He called in the direction. His vision was blurring. A golden figure grew closer and closer. Then knelt down beside him. "Has it really been that long that you've forgotten me." The voice was sweet and very familiar. He looked up at the figures face, willing his vision to clear up. The figure unlatched his helmet and took it off his head. His vision sharpened. "Stephanie!" He cried. She opened a back pack and pulled out a cylinder of Bio Foam. She pressed it up against his wound and injected it filling the wound and adding pain killers. "Its been far too long." He said as she helped him to his feet.

"Yes it has. Now come on we have much to catch up on." They started walking away. "How did you find me?" She smiled at him from under her helmet. The same helmet that he had worn on the Tayros mission. And the gold armor as well. "I never lost you. I had my people keeping tabs on you. I was just waiting for the right moment to say hello." They climbed into the back of her ship and they rose high into the sky. Wyoming could see the world growing smaller and smaller. "Come on." Stephanie said placing her hand in his.

"Lets go and meet your son. Hes been waiting to meet you. For quite some time."

"I have a son?" Reginald asked. "yes. And he doesn't have a name yet. I thought that you might want that honor.

Reginald thought to himself for a moment. "how about Jack?"

"Jack, I love it. Jack it is."

Jack had a deeper meaning. It was Georgia's name before he joined Project Free Lancer. He had forgiven him long ago and now he had his way to say thank you.

Thank you for reading my book. It is much appreciated. I know I'm not the best writer on this site. I am thinking of writing another book but I want to make sure it wouldn't be a waste of my time. So if you think that I should write my next book please leave a review. Signed, _Ian B._


End file.
